


The Lonely Monarch

by LightningSupernova



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fix-It, I am Sanvers Trash, Vigilante Maggie Sawyer, alex has a kid, but they belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: Two years after she left National City after the break-up, Maggie finds herself following her old friend Kate back to the place that still held her heart. She finds that nothing stays quite the same in a place like this. Everything is changing constantly, even herself. But can the changed Maggie Sawyer find a place in the changed lives of those she once called family? And what was Kate Kane turning her into anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the Arrowverse, Supergirl is on a different Earth from Arrow and Flash, but I choose to ignore that completely. Or you can think of it as me using the Earth 38 version of them. It’s only mentioned, so it doesn’t have any impact on the story. Batwoman is a main character, but I started writing this WAY before Elseworlds. So it’s not Ruby Rose (I really liked RR btw and can’t wait for the start of her own show). I used a lot of the comic book lore and added some of my own. So I turned Kate Kane in a somewhat original character I guess?? 
> 
> The main pairing is Sanvers, they still own my little gay heart, but there is a lot of SuperCorp thrown through it. I can't seem to help myself :)
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear, my fantastic BETA! This story is ready up to chapter eight and I will post one chapter every week. Hopefully I can have it finished before I catch up to there.
> 
> Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

Her bright red hair trailed behind her like a river of fire, as she stalked through the room with long, confident strides. She walked like she owned the place, even if she didn't. That was just her way. The Katherine Kane way.

She ignored the distant screeching of bats overhead, again wondering why Bruce would set up in a place like this. Surely one of his penthouses could serve the same purpose … And be comfortable at the same time.

Her long legs moved her forward to her destination, the rattle and clank of metal on metal giving away the location of her prey. It felt like hunting these days, trying to track the stubborn woman down.  

Kate stopped in her tracks between the workout equipment against the far wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking up at the figure almost at the top of the salmon bars. “You're doing it again. Shutting down, not talking to me. I thought we were finally past that.” Grunts of effort and heavy breathing were the only replies she got.

She waited patiently, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, and watched as the lithe woman stopped and hung still for a moment before dropping to the ground. “I'm not going back.” The woman bent and took a bottle of water from the ground, bringing it to her lips and emptying half of it in one go. She reached for a towel that hung on the side of a rack and wiped the sweat off her face.

Kate let out a deep sigh. “It’s been what, two years? You can't still be hung up about that girl!” She can envision the day her old friend turned up on her doorstep, a barely recognizable mess. But that was a long time ago. “Please, Mags … I could really use you by my side.”

Maggie Sawyer, former detective, took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at the redhead. The killer heels the powerful woman was wearing caused her to tower over her smallish frame. “Not all of us feel the need to put on a costume and run over rooftops.” She ignored Kate’s indignant mumble of -it's a suit- and barreled on, “There's nothing left for me in National City. Find someone else to babysit.” She draped the towel across her neck and finished the bottle, then moved past Kate to leave.

“It's a shame, you know. You’d be really good at it.” Kate’s comment made Maggie stop and the redhead took it as her cue to continue. “You're not the same person who arrived here all those months ago. You're faster, stronger and a hell of a better fighter.” Maggie turned to her and rolled her eyes at the arrogant smirk on the other woman's face, knowing what was coming.

“I should know, I trained you.”

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and when she looked back, Maggie was taken aback by the change in her look. Gone was the self assured, borderline arrogant heiress. In her place stood her friend, gentle and compassionate. A person Kate didn't let out much. Only to her and maybe their friend Bruce. It took her back to her own 18-year-old self, freshly enrolled in the police academy, falling head over heels for this enigmatic redhead she met in a club.

Redheads … it had been a recurring theme in her life. And they always tend to stick with her, one way or the other.

Being new in Gotham City, she had no idea who the woman was and Kate wasn’t telling. No, the heiress wanted nothing more than to escape her name and fortune, even for a little while. They hit off, had fun while it lasted. But Kate’s fame caught up with her and Maggie broke it off. Yet they remained acquaintances. Even more so when Maggie, a detective at GCPD by then, started working alongside the vigilantes. It didn’t take her long to figure out who Batwoman really was. She kept Kate’s secret, helped her cover things up, and became her friend along the way. They kept in touch when Maggie moved to National City.

“You know, I could order you to go.” The glint had returned in Kate’s eyes and Maggie groaned. She should've known it wouldn’t take long. “I am your boss after all.”

Maggie blew out a breath. “It took you two years before you pulled that trump card. Why do you want me there anyway? I don’t know a damn thing about business and you don't really need a bodyguard.” When Kate gave her a wide, bright smile, Maggie knew she had lost. She threw her hands into the air, “Fine! When are we leaving?”

Kate sauntered past her to the exit, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? I’ve got things to take care of!”

Kate just laughed, leaving Maggie staring at her back.

“It’s only for a few days right?”

Kate just laughed harder.

 

* * *

 

Maggie dried her hands with a towel, looking at herself in the mirror. Here she was again, in National City. She just had to step out of the bathroom, get to the vehicle and do her job. Protect Kate. Or pretend to anyway. Kate could take care of herself perfectly well, but the public isn't supposed to know that.

She straightened up and rolled her shoulders a couple of times, stiff from sitting still in the airplane seats, even if they were first class. She had gained roughly 15 pounds of muscle during the past year thanks to the rigorous combat training Kate had put her through. It was mostly visible in her shoulders, now defined in the tailored suit jacket. She took a couple of minutes to retie her hair into a loose ponytail, it was a bit shorter than before, a bit easier to maintain. Then, she slipped on her sunglasses and chuckled, realising that she must look like a stereotypical butch bodyguard. Maybe it would stop people from recognising her.

Maggie stepped into the lobby and spotted Kate standing a few feet away, gazing at the area with an air of utter boredom. It's not the first time Maggie thinks her friend should become an actress. “Ready when you are,” she said when reaching the redhead.

Without a word, Kate turned and walked to the door. Their car was waiting, but so were a dozen or so reporters. Maggie pushed her way through, ignoring the flashes of the cameras and the microphones stuffed in her face. One reporter got a little too close and got rewarded with a discreet kick to the shin. He gave a little curse but stopped pushing.

“Miss Kane. Why have you relocated to National City? Will you expand your family's weapon business? Do you fear the local competition?” Questions were thrown their way.

Maggie opened the car door and watched as Kate turned to the crowd. “There will be a press conference tomorrow afternoon. All your questions will be answered there. Thank you.” With that, she got into the car, Maggie following behind her. She signalled the driver to leave.

Kate handed Maggie some papers from her briefcase. “The location for the press conference. I need you doing crowd control. Just to be safe. Press conferences in this city have a bad track record.” She smirked, “On the other hand, there shouldn't be a Luthor present this time. That drops the risk of a shooting.”

Thumbing through the file, Maggie couldn't help but ask, “Do you know Lena?”

“We’ve met. Running in the same social circles and all. Why?” Kate knew why, knew all about Maggie’s comings and going in the past, even if the stubborn woman refused to talk about it. She made it her mission to know everything there is to know about the people around her.

Maggie grimaced, “I actually arrested her once. But we turned … friendly, I guess. She was, or still is, besties with Alex’s sister.”

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and Kate grinned. “Alex … as in your ex?” She waited until Maggie nodded. “Then you should probably know I’ve already scheduled a meeting with Miss Luthor. In fact, we’re on our way there now.”

“Great,” Maggie mumbled, sagging down against the cushions of the car seat. She had hoped to avoid running into old acquaintances for the time being. The glint in Kate’s eyes told her she probably planned the whole thing, loving to watch her sweat.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Miss Kane.” Lena Luthor strode into her office with an air of confidence. Her previous meeting was long and tedious, as the board meetings with her ancient shareholders usually were. But she had this meeting to look forward to.

Sure, she was surprised to hear about the youngest Kane’s plans to move part of her business to National City. But Lena was never afraid of some competition, she reveled in it.

The redhead was lounging on the couch and stood as soon as Lena was in range to shake her hand. Lena’s eyes slipped to the figure standing protectively behind her. A woman. Short in stature, dark … familiar.

“Detective Sawyer?”

Maggie removed her glasses with a small smile. “It’s just Maggie now, Miss Luthor. I'm not a detective any more.”

“And I told you years ago to call me Lena.” Lena hid her shock well as she took a seat on the couch opposite Kate. “How have you been? And why do I feel it's not a coincidence you find yourself in my office after all this time?” She eyed the redhead who had a smug look on her face. She knew Kate and knew she never did anything without thinking it through. They were very much alike that way. “You're not the type to need a bodyguard. I’ve known that since I saw you handle Maxwell Lord at that Christmas party in 2011.” She reached toward the table and poured herself some scotch from the decanter Jess had set out for this occasion. “He couldn't walk straight for the rest of the evening.” She took a sip to hide her grin.

“Well, he should have kept his hands were they belonged … anywhere but on me.” Kate took a sip of her own glass. “I did warn him. But his ego wouldn't let him take me seriously.” She heard Maggie suppress a snicker and let out a bark of laughter of her own. “As for the former detective here. We go way back. And she needed a friend, and a job, and I provided both.”

Maggie was surprised that Kate gave that information so freely. But then again, she knew Lena from when they were younger and they both led big corporate businesses. And both had a heavy last name to live up to.

“With the way bullets keep flying in this city, an extra pair of eyes on the lookout can never hurt.” Maggie hoped the conversation would be diverted from herself.

Lena prided herself in her ability to read people. She noticed the tension in Maggie's body language, the sadness in her eyes. Perhaps reminiscing about the past was better left for some other time. Instead, she turned to Kate and went into business mode, talking to the redhead about her plans for National City and how she saw them coexisting.

It went on for the better part of an hour, Maggie only half listening. Business really wasn't her thing. Her mind slipped back to the leisure time spend with the young Luthor present. To game nights at the Danvers. To one particular Danvers.

She broke out of her revery when both Kate and Lena stood, smiling at each other as they gave a parting hug. “Don’t be a stranger, Kate. I’m positive we can work toward a common good for this city. I’ll get my lawyers to start drafting the propositions.”

Kate smiled, “I’ve always known you were a good egg, Lena. No matter where it was hatched.” She turned back to Maggie, who moved toward the door. “I look forward to our collaboration.”

Lena nodded with a smile, “So do I. Detective? Sorry, Maggie?” Maggie halted and looked at her. “It was really good to see you again. And I know more people who would be delighted, if you are willing … But they won’t hear anything from me.” If Maggie didn’t want to meet up with her old friends, who was Lena to pressure her.

“Appreciate it, Little Luthor.” Maggie held open the door for Kate to pass through, taking her job as bodyguard seriously. “And I’ll think about it.” With that, she led Kate out of the office.

Lena sat behind her desk and opened up her laptop, ready to start the first drafts of the proposition. She scanned her phone to see if she missed any messages and smiled at her screenshot picture. It was one of her and Kara, cheeks pressed against each other, throwing kissy faces at the camera.

Kara might be Supergirl, but she was also the world’s biggest gossip. How was Lena supposed to stay silent about Maggie being back in town to her fiancée?

 

* * *

 

Night was falling when Maggie was putting away the last of Kate’s clothes in the bedroom of her new loft. She picked up the last black suitcase and frowned when she found it secured with a numerical lock. “Hey Kate?” she called out to the redhead, who was in the living room working on her tablet.

Kate placed her glass of wine and her tablet on the table and stood, making her way over to her bedroom. She grinned when she saw the bag. “That one goes in the _other_ room.” She stressed the word other, letting Maggie know it was vigilante stuff.

“I thought your suit was already here. Bruce had it shipped over,” Maggie said with a frown. She had seen it hanging on a rack in the secret room at the back of the building. The bat had bought and renovated this whole building as a hideout for himself if it was ever necessary. Kate had commandeered it from him for the time being.

“It’s not mine, silly.” Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest.

And Maggie felt it coming, “Oh no. I told you I wasn’t putting on any costumes, or prancing on rooftops. I’m not a god damn vigilante.”

“You’re my bodyguard. You go where I go. And I want to go prance on rooftops.” Kate took the bag and lifted it, walking toward the back wall, where a bookshelf hid the secret entrance of the lair. It took two taps on a specific location for the wall to slide open. “Coming?”

Maggie let out a exasperated sigh, knowing it was futile to resist. “I should’ve known there was a catch,” she mumbled and followed Kate through the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and/or comments! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next part.

“Bat’s intel seems to be correct. There’s something fishy going on in this city.” Batwoman stared down from the edge of the rooftop, her red hair blowing wild in the wind around the black mask concealing her features. She wore the red bat on her chest with pride, the rest of her suit being jet black. She looked to her side at the equally impressive figure poised there.

Maggie, though half a foot shorter than the redhead, stood tall and proud. That was something she didn’t expect. The suit made her feel … powerful. It was completely black, except for two orange-tinted stripes on her collarbones, and it fit like a glove, even if it was fully reinforced with kevlar.

“How are you feeling, Monarch?” Kate asked, grinning when she saw the dark woman wince behind her mask.

“I can't believe I got named after a butterfly.”

Kate cackled, “I think that was Robin’s idea.”

“Dick?! I’m gonna kill him.” Maggie took a deep breath. “And I feel fine. Strong. Though I'm not quite sure what the point of all this is. What you expect me to do? To be?”

“You love this city, Maggie. You fled back to Gotham, but you left your heart here. I think it's time you take it back.” Kate spoke soft and gentle. “The fact that Bruce needed eyes here was the perfect opportunity.” Maggie swallowed audibly, but didn't speak. Not trusting her voice.

Kate’s eyes fell back down to the comings and going of the people below. They were at the docks, overseeing what was clearly a gang related transaction. “How do you think we should handle this?” Kate was used to tackling her problems alone, head on, but Maggie was a team player.

“There's too many for us to take on alone. But we need a sample of that substance.” Maggie indicated the suitcase in the back on the truck, the gang standing around it to inspect the contents. Little vials of clear blue liquid. “One of us should provide a distraction. The other should go for one of those vials. And then get out as quick as possible.” She glanced to the side. “There are street cameras just around the corner. If we’re not careful, we might be seen.”

“That’s not a concern,” Kate replied. “This city deals with vigilantes the same way Gotham, Central or Star City does. Don’t they have one already? Guardian?”

Maggie shook her head, “The DEO didn’t deal with Guardian well when he first appeared.” The line between vigilante and villain was thin and the DEO was well aware of that. They were right to be suspicious of anyone new wearing a mask in their city. Maggie would be too.

Kate threw her a smile as she reached for her grappling gun, shooting it low to another building. “I’ll go for the distraction. Try not to get shot.” She jumped off the edge, zipping down the line.

Maggie let out a breath, opting to just rappel down to ground level on the ropes still in place from the earlier climb. By the time she had dropped down, quietly hidden in the shadows, the sound of gunfire reached her ears. It wasn’t real gunfire, but a recording device Bruce designed to let the bad guys think they were surrounded. As predicted, most of the gang members hefted their guns and ran that way to investigate. Four remained by the cars, standing there nervously with their guns ready. Maggie snuck closer, using the layout of the area to stay hidden. Only at the last moment did she jump out from behind a barrel and jump the closest man, using her momentum to smack him head first against the car. Stunned, the other men didn’t react for a few precious seconds, giving Maggie enough time to take out her collapsed bo staff from her belt, snap it to extension and slam the edge on the wrist of the man pointing a gun at her. He screamed when he felt his wrist break. Another smack on the head shut him up. Maggie turned and used her staff to disarm the third guy, hitting him in the stomach and with a return swing on the back of his head. She was about to tackle the last when a sudden current made the man freeze, shudder and drop unconscious to the floor. Maggie lowered her staff and glared at Kate, standing behind the man with her taser. “I had him!”

Kate sauntered over and snagged a vial from the back of the car. “I know dear.” She placed the vial in a pocket on her belt. “Smile and wave at the camera.” At Maggie’s confused look, she pointed up and Maggie groaned. That camera was not supposed to be there. Guess this was the redhead’s plan all along. “Come on, let’s split before those boys get back here from their wild goose chase.” With a mock bow to the camera, she slunk back into the shadows.

Maggie shook her head and looked up, directly into the camera. Damn that woman and her sense of flair and dramatics. With a sigh, she turned and disappeared into the night.

 

* * *

 

It was just past 8AM when Alex finished dressing in front of her locker at the DEO. She sat down on the bench to tie her shoes and snapped on her fingerless, magnetised gloves. She loved those things. Winn kept improving them and adding new features. Finished, she left the room and went upstairs for the daily briefing, finding J’onn and Winn already in the conference room waiting for her. “Sorry I’m late.”

J’onn smiled at his surrogate daughter. Only Alex would consider 2 minutes to be late. “No problem, Agent Danvers.” He motioned at Winn to start.

Winn tapped on his tablet, “One of those gangs we’re following in the ‘Blue Thrill’ case was captured on video trying to sell their drugs. Six hours ago.” He played the feed on the screen. It was a silent, grainy feed from an apparently misplaced traffic camera. Several men surrounded a truck with the back propped open. One of the men held up a vial for the others to see and the others opened a suitcase, probably filled with money. “This is where it gets interesting,” Winn mumbled.

Off screen, gunfire could be heard and Alex frowned, watching as most of the men trailed off. Another figure appeared in a blur, taking out three of the remaining men in a matter of seconds with a bo staff. Alex had never seen someone move that way before.

Before the black figure could tackle the last man, he dropped when someone else hit him with a taser. This last figure, clearly visible with her red hair, took a vial from the truck and turned to the camera. Here, Winn froze the shot. “That … Is Batwoman.” The red bat on the woman’s chest was a dead give away.

Alex frowned, “What’s a Gotham vigilante doing in National City?” Winn played the video for a few seconds more and froze it after Batwoman bowed and left, leaving the other vigilante staring up into the camera. Even though the picture was grainy and the mask concealed all of the vigilante’s features, Alex felt a twinge deep in her chest. It was a woman, that they could tell.

“Better question, who is that?” Winn’s question made Alex tear her eyes from the screen and she cleared her throat. She glanced towards J’onn, who was eying her with a raised eyebrow, probably picking up on her reaction. She chose to ignore him.

“Who they are is not important right now. I’m sure we’ll bump into them again sooner or later. Especially since they seem to have an interest in these gangs. How far are we on them?” she asked J’onn.

“We don’t have much yet. NCPD made a couple of arrests last night. Mostly petty criminals selling Blue Thrill. They’ve been talking but don’t have much information. They’re keeping us posted.” J’onn let out a sigh. “How are you standing on the sample we got yesterday?”

Alex shook her head, “Not very far. I still haven’t been able to identify the substance. Or where it comes from. I have a suspicion it’s of alien origin.” She had tested it for every known substance and came up empty.

“Keep working on it. Agent Schott? Keep scanning for anything unusual. And see if you can get in touch with Superman. Maybe he can get information about why Batwoman is in our city.” Both Alex and Winn nodded and walked out of the room.

“Alex?” J’onn called out, making the redhead double back. He motioned his head towards the door and Alex turned to close it. She frowned when her boss indicated the chair next to him and sat down.

“Sir?” Alex asked him, knowing she’s allowed to call him J’onn, but it's a habit hard to break.

“I need you to take over for me for a while. My father wants to return to Mars, to see how the rebellion is going and to say his … farewells.” M’yrinn’s illness was still hard on J’onn, as it was on them all.

Alex nodded, swallowing at the emotion suddenly locked in her throat. “Off course … How long will you be gone?”

“A couple of weeks. But don't worry, I’ll be back in time for the wedding.” He wouldn't want to miss that for the world. Alex was chewing at her lower lip, a clear sign she was nervous. “I have the utmost faith in you, Alex. You'll be fine.” It was a good test as he wanted Alex to take over completely one day, become Director Danvers. And that day might be there sooner than anyone suspected, he mused.

Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. They stood and Alex gave J’onn a hug. “Thank you, J’onn. Be safe.”

“I will. You too.”

 

* * *

 

The press conference went off without a hitch, to everyone’s surprise and relief. It was held in front of the building that would house the new department of Kane Industries, smack in the middle of downtown National City. Maggie stood at the back of the crowd, dark eyes scanning the area. Kate was finishing up the last of the questions, thanking the numerous reporters for their interest. It was a good speech, Maggie thought. Focusing on Kate’s desire to step away from her family’s weapon manufacturing business. She talked about L-Corp and their research in health care and transportation. About her own work in environmentally friendly fuel and how their collaboration could revolutionize the industry of this city. It would create jobs and opportunities and raise the city’s network value.

And Kate laid on the charm … and they ate it all up.

As the crowds started to dissipate, Maggie made her way to the stage, nodding to the two other security personnel that she would take over once more. The two men left to make sure everyone cleared out of the area safely.

Kate gathered her notes from the stand and glanced at her friend standing next to her. “As press conferences go, that wasn’t a bad one.” Maggie grinned in agreement.

They fell silent for a moment, looking around at the area. “You picked a nice spot to house your company,” Maggie remarked, looking toward the park on the other side of the street. The sound of children playing reached their ears now that the noise of the press conference was fading away.

“Let’s go take a walk,” Kate said suddenly and stepped off the stage. Maggie protested, following the redhead. Didn’t she ever think about her safety? “Oh come on, Mags, live a little.” Kate was already halfway across the street when Maggie caught up.

They walked side by side through the park, Maggie feeling Kate relax next to her. It was one of the reasons Kate chose this building, a simple walk or jog through the park was the perfect way to dispel the stress from both running her business and her night time activities. The kids running and playing around caught their eyes once in a while, as did the teenagers acting cool around the benches. Maggie smiled to herself, wondering if she was ever that happy and carefree. She figured she was, up until she was fourteen. Hopefully none of these kids would have to deal with the same stuff she had to. But this wasn’t blue Springs, Nebraska. And it was 2020.

A couple of kids ran across the trail in front of them, playing tag or some other game. One of the kids, a girl of maybe four years old, stumbled on a rock and fell on her knees.

Maggie stooped and picked the girl up, putting her back on her feet. The girl looked up at her with big, watery eyes, obviously trying very hard not to cry. “Hey, kiddo. You’re ok.” Maggie crouched down in front of her and rubbed the girl’s knee. The girl’s lower lip still trembled, but her eyes started to clear. “See, nothing happened. What’s your name?” She smiled at the girl.

The girl eyed the crouching woman in front of her and sniffed, “Jamie.”

“Jamie huh, that’s a nice name. I’m Maggie.” Maggie looked around to see if there was anyone coming to look for the girl. “Where’s your mom?”

“Maggie?”

The slightly out of breath voice made Maggie swallow and drop her head. Karma must really hate her.

“Mommy!” Jamie rushed towards Alex, who swept the girl into her arms. “I fwell. The nice lady helped me up.”

“Did she now?” Alex replied, watching as Maggie got to her feet, at a loss for words. Her eyes fell on the redhead watching the interaction, “You’re Katherine Kane.”

Kate gave her a smile and held out her hand, “And you must be the infamous Alex Danvers.” Alex shifted Jamie to one hip to free a hand to shake Kate’s. “You know what, Mags, I’ve got tons of work to do at the office. I’ll meet you back there.” Without waiting for a reply, Kate turned and walked away, a wide grin on her face.

“She so planned this …” Maggie murmured under her breath. She looked at Alex, who had put Jamie down on the ground, holding onto the girl’s hand. “So … you really did it huh?”

Alex nodded, dropping her eyes for a moment to the girl holding her hand. “Yeah. She’s adopted. About a year and a half ago.” She bit her lower lip, “I didn’t know you were back in town. With Kate Kane no less.”

Maggie snorted, “Yeah … I’m a glorified bodyguard for the moment. Kate’s an old friend and needed someone to watch her back. And I know the city. So … here I am.” She threw up her hands, not knowing what to do with them and smiled nervously.

Alex pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to find the courage to say something else.. “You look good,” she finally blurted out, feeling her ears start to burn. It was a surprise how her body still reacted to the other woman’s presence, even after all this time. And while Alex found Maggie physically attractive before, the way her extra muscles filled out the tailored suit made her stomach flip.

This time, Maggie broke eye contact and blushed, “Thanks. So do you.” She really liked what Alex did with her hair, how it was shaved on one side and tapered down on the other. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the things she was feeling getting overwhelming. “Uhm … I better go. I’d be a terrible bodyguard if I let Kate get shot.” She glanced up. “It was good to see you.” Then turned to leave.

A tug on her hand made Alex look down and duck for Jamie to whisper something into her ear. It made Alex chuckle, “ok baby girl.” She looked back at Maggie’s retreating back, “Hey, Maggie?” The brunette stopped and turned back to her. “Do you want to grab some coffee sometime? I still have the same phone number.”

Maggie nodded, giving a dimpled smile. “Ok, Danvers. I’ll let you know.” With that she continued her way back to the office.

“I like the pwetty lady.”

Alex sighed, “So do I kiddo, so do I.” She lifted the girl into her arms and started to walk away. “Come on, Aunty Kara and Aunt Lena are waiting with dinner. And you know how Aunty Kara is with food.”

The girl’s eyes grew wide, “Hurry mommy!”

Alex chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Maggie walked into Kate’s office and dropped face down on the couch. “I hate you,” she mumbled into the cushions.

Lifting her eyes up from the papers in front of her, Kate smirked, her eyes twinkling above the rim of her reading glasses. “No, you don't. You secretly love me and the way I know how to push your buttons.” It was said in such a flirty manner, Maggie lifted her head and stared in shock. Then, seeing she was being played again, tossed one of the pillows at the heiress, who laughed as she caught it in her hand.

Maggie sat up. “You knew Alex had a kid that went to that school, didn't you? And you planned the press conference to coincide with the end of school hours.”

Kate shrugged, “It was a gamble wether Miss Danvers would be picking the girl up herself or not. But I thought the odds where in my favor.” She tapped her pen against her lip. “Now that you _accidentally_ ran into your ex, what are you going to do about it?”

“Can you let me handle my own love life from now on?” Maggie tried, but it was doubtful that would work. “She asked to meet for coffee. I haven't decided if that's a good idea just yet.”

“Why wouldn't it be?”

“Because it still hurts!” The outburst shocked them both and Kate dropped her pen on the desk and made her way over to the couch, taking Maggie into a hug. She was surprised the other woman allowed it.

“I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard.” Kate rested her forehead against her friend’s temple, feeling her shake. “But you need to work through it. Get closure. You don't want to turn into Bruce, right? Tall, dark and brooding.” She felt Maggie snort. “Well, two out of three at least.” That remark earned her a playful shove.

Maggie glanced at her, “Thanks.” She felt a bit better now, with that off her chest. “You’re a good friend, Kate. Even if your meddling is a bit much sometimes.” She took a breath. “But you're right. Alex and I … we need to talk this through. I’ll meet with her for coffee. Just … let me have a few days to get my act together.”

Kate placed a hand on Maggie's thigh, “Of course. And I promise I’ll stay out of it ... _if_ … you remember that I’m here for you if you need me, ok?”

Maggie clenched her jaw, feeling herself tear up at her friend’s kind words. Kate tangled a hand in Maggie's hair and pulled her head down against her chest. She shook and started to cry, Kate holding her tight.

It took her two years, but she finally broke through the walls Maggie had erected around her heart. Now she could start to heal.

 

* * *

 

Alex placed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead, the girl fast asleep in her bed. She stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Thanks for watching her tonight,” Alex told her sister and Lena while taking her keys from the rack.

Kara looked up from the tv show she was watching, “Are you going out with what’s her name again?” She ignored Lena, who called out for her under her breath, hoping to stop yet another sisterly argument.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, “I know you don't like Vanessa, Kara, but we’ve been dating for six months. You can at least try to be cordial.” Kara huffed but stayed silent.

Lena intervened, “We’re always happy to watch the little one, Alex. You know that. Enjoy yourself. We’ll stay over in the guest bedroom, so you don't have to worry. We can take her to the park in the morning. Tomorrow’s Saturday, so there’ll be lots of dogs for her to play with.”

Alex smiled at Lena, knowing how much Jamie would enjoy that. They really needed to get a dog of their own. But that brought back memories Alex wasn't ready to deal with just yet. “Thank you, Lena.” She glanced at her sister, who was still pouting on the couch. “You too. Even if you're a whiner.”

Kara stuck out her tongue, but couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on her face. She might not like the woman Alex was currently dating, but she still loved her sister. “I just don't feel _Vanessa_ is a good match for you. She's … boring.”

Alex shrugged on her leather jacket and pocketed her keys. “She's stable, Kara. I need someone stable. Vanessa’s a successful and established lawyer. She's beautiful and kind … and patient with me and especially Jamie. You might like her if you give her a chance.” She turned to walk out of the door.

“She’d freak out if she found out what you really do for a living!” It saddened Kara that Alex had to pretend she was a boring FBI agent. Her sister was a hero who had saved the world almost as many times as Supergirl had.

Alex just shook her head and walked out, only the fact that her daughter was sleeping in the next room stopping her from slamming the door.

Lena slipped off her reading glasses and looked at the blonde sitting on the couch with slumped shoulders. “You really need to let it go, Kara. The more you push Alex, the more she pushes back. She’ll figure it out on her own sooner or later.”

“I just don't want her to get hurt.” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and thought back on the past years. On how long it took Alex to get over Maggie … though Kara doubts she would ever get completely over her. She stood and walked over to the table where Lena was working on her laptop, wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind. Lena rested her head back against a strong shoulder. “I just want her to have this. To be as happy as we are.”

Lena entwined their left hands, their matching rings sparkling in the light. “It took us a while to get here. So be a little patient. And stop scaring off every girlfriend Alex brings home, that's supposed to be Eliza’s job.” She turned in her chair to face the blonde, who was still pouting. Then it hit her, Kara had been turning down everyone since Maggie, comparing them all to Alex first true love. And finding them all wanting.

“There's something I need to tell you,” Lena started. It didn't feel right to keep it to herself. “Remember that meeting I had with Kate Kane yesterday?” Kara nodded, listening intently.

“I also met Kate's bodyguard …” Lena trailed off.

Thank Rao Jamie was a sound sleeper, not bothered by her aunty’s squeal of delight when Lena finished her story.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie stood under the spray of the shower, watching Kate’s blood being washed from her hands and lower arms. She’d known they were in trouble the moment she jumped into the warehouse following Batwoman, who took out the lights, but miscalculated the amount of gang members that would stand up and fight them.

It was a fierce battle in the darkness, where Maggie silently thanked whoever designed her suit to include night vision in the mask. It took a moment to get used to the greenish tint the world suddenly turned into, but it did gave her a major advantage on her opponents. Yet she never saw the man sneaking up to Kate.

Batwoman’s body armor took the brunt of the damage, but the knife opened up a wide slash on the woman’s side. She barely reacted, taking out her assailant with an elbow in his face. 

They took the rest of the thugs side-by-side, until they were the last two standing. Maggie called the cops to deal with the rest, pulling off the dramatic disappearing act before anyone could ask further questions. Kate started to slump as the adrenaline wore off and Maggie had to help her get home. There, she cleaned and dressed the wound, relieved to see that it was shallow and would close with some glue and butterfly stitches. She tucked Kate into bed with some painkillers.

Afterwards, the sight of her hands covered in Kate’s blood and the stress of the fight took their toll on Maggie and she nearly threw up her dinner in the bathroom. When she had managed to calm herself down, she shed her clothes and hopped into the shower.

It was a wake-up call. She was a vigilante now and that was dangerous work. That wasn’t new, but as a cop everything was more controlled. Calculated. 

Hissing when the spray hit her left shoulder, Maggie turned her head to find a big bluish black bruise covering her from her collarbone over her shoulder down to her back. She couldn't even remember where she got that. 

She really needed to tone down Kate, stopping her tendency to jump in head first. They didn’t have the bat as backup this time, nor Robin or Nightwing. It was just them … if they chose not to involve the DEO.

She got out of the shower and dried off, being careful of her injury. She got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, threw some painkillers in her mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water from the faucet. She sauntered to her own bedroom and laid down on her bed, swiping through her phone to see if she had any missed messages. 

Her fingers halted on the number on her speeddial, still Alex as she never had the heart to change it, and she took a deep breath, typing a message. 

She deleted it before she could hit send. 

With a sigh, she placed her phone on her nightstand and turned off the lights. Maybe tomorrow she'll have enough courage to ask Alex out for coffee.

 

* * *

 

Alex sat up on the bed, watching almost with disinterest as the sheets slipped from her upper body. She let out a breath when glancing at the sleeping figure by her side, naked but for the sheets tangled between her legs. She winced when her eyes traced the red lines on Vanessa’s back and shoulders. She wasn't usually so aggressive, but seeing Maggie again had brought something out of her, something she thought she'd hidden away deep inside. 

Vanessa hadn't minded. In fact, Alex was pretty sure the blonde had egged her on even more. 

Slipping out of bed, Alex started to gather her clothes from where they ended up a couple of hours ago. She picked up Vanessa’s silk shirt, now a ruined mess after she ripped it from her body. 

They didn't even get to go on their date, Alex pouncing on the blonde as soon as she opened the door.

“You running off again?” Vanessa’s voice was rough and hoarse and she turned her head to look at her lover. 

Alex dropped her eyes, shame taking over. “I'm sorry, Vanessa … I don't know what came over me.”

The blonde chuckled, “Don't, even for one second, think that I wasn't into it. It was … surprising … but, damn Alex …” She rolled onto her back, stretching overworked muscles. “I wish I knew what pushed your buttons … so I can do it again sometime.”

Alex felt herself go red and tried to hide it by finishing dressing. Vanessa followed every move with her eyes, “One day you'll have to stay over ‘till morning.” The blonde didn't want to push, having learned early in their relationship that Alex didn't react well to pressure.

Having slipped on her boots, Alex went over to Vanessa's side of the bed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the woman’s lips. “I know. But I need to be home when Jamie wakes up.” She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “Thank you. For being so patient with me. I'm trying, I promise.” 

“Hmm …. You're lucky you're so cute, Danvers.” Vanessa laid back with her eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.

The use of her last name made Alex wince, which went unnoticed by the blonde. “I'll call you.” She gave Vanessa one last look, again finding several bite and scratch marks on the woman's chest and stomach. Shaking her head, Alex slinked out of the room.

It was well past midnight when Alex opened the door of the small house she bought right after Jamie came into her life. She was relieved when everything was silent, meaning Kara and Lena had turned in for the night. She went into the kitchen, turning on the lights and took a bottle of scotch from the cupboard. Pouring a healthy amount into a glass, she leaned against the counter and took a big gulp.

“Alex?” Kara shuffled into the kitchen, a robe thrown over her pyjamas. Her sister was home earlier than she expected … and the sound of the cupboard opening and the clank of glass was never a good sign. “You ok?”

As Kara got closer, she saw the haunted look in those brown eyes and rushed forward, taking Alex into a hug. The redhead shuddered against her, remaining silent for a long time. Kara knew her well enough just to wait it out.

“I saw Maggie today,” Alex said in a tiny voice. “At the park. With Kate Kane, no less.” She felt Kara stiffen and leaned back to look at her. “You knew?”

“Lena saw her when she met with Kane yesterday. She only just told me.” Kara leaned next to Alex against the counter, relieved her sister didn’t seem angry.

Alex nodded and took another sip from her glass, her eyes down. “What am I doing?” she asked herself. “I never got over Maggie ... And now I’m using my current girlfriend to channel all these repressed feelings. God Kara, what did I do?” She tangled one hand in her hair, getting agitated.

Kara took the glass from Alex other hand and placed it on the counter, saving it from falling on the floor. “Alex, calm down. I’m sure whatever you did, it’s nothing irreparable.” She looked her sister in the eyes. “But you need to be honest. With Vanessa, with Maggie and above all … with yourself.” She cradled Alex’s jaw, hearing her breathing slow down again. “Ok? Before people get hurt … more than they already are.”

“You’re right.” Alex took a deep breath, “Thanks, Kara.” She needed to get her shit together. It wasn’t just her own life she would mess up if this continued, she had her daughter to consider. 

Kara gave her a smile. “Get some sleep, Alex.” She crinkled her nose, “And please take a shower. You smell like a whorehouse. A lesbian whorehouse.”

Alex turned red, covering her face in her hands, “Kara …” 

Kara grinned, enjoying this rare opportunity to embarrass her sister, and pushed Alex towards the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
  


“How are you not looking like crap this morning?” Maggie asked Kate when she had finally managed to crawl out of bed. “I feel like my bruises have bruises.” She took a cup from the cupboard and filled it with coffee before joining the redhead at the table, wincing when the muscles in her back protested at the movement. 

Kate chuckled and took a sip from her mug. “Experience, my dear. You get used to it.” She eyed the woman sitting in front of her. “That is, if you still want to get used to it.” This was the first time Maggie truly experienced the danger vigilantes faced. She might have pushed her friend to wear the mask, but wouldn't hold it against her if she reconsidered.

Maggie thought about it, barely slept because of it, but she had her answer ready. “We helped NCPD book fourteen dangerously armed criminals. A lot of people could have gotten hurt.” She paused, taking another sip from her mug. “So no, I don't want to stop. But we do need to use our heads more. Plan more. Maybe make sure we can get some backup when we bite off more than we can chew.”

“You're thinking DEO aren't you?” Kate was sceptical about working with a government agency.

“This isn't Gotham, Kate. These aren't just petty criminals and bank robbers. National City has the highest concentration of aliens in the world. And not all of them have peaceful intentions. Take the drugs Bruce had us investigating. I think there's a reason why Oracle hasn't been able to find out what it is. Or why it has such an impact on the human mind.”

Here Kate interrupted her, “The DEO hasn't figured it out either. Barbara’s been keeping an eye on them.”

It didn't surprise Maggie to hear that. Barbara Gordon, who wore the mask of Batgirl until an assassination attempt caused her to end up in a wheelchair, was probably the most skilled hacker in the world. Even Winn would look like a rookie compared to Oracle when she was manning Delphi, a highly sophisticated computer network.

“That just proves that it isn't originally from Earth. The DEO had way more experience in that matter.” Maggie understood the scepticism, but hoped she could make Kate see reason. Convincing Bruce would be another matter. But Batman had been working with Superman on a couple of missions, so maybe, just maybe, he’d relent. “We need to work with them.”

Kate contemplated it for a long moment, the ticktack of the kitchen clock the only sound in the room. “Ok. But I’m not going to interact with them directly. I’ll get Barb to leak our intel.” She grinned, “This doesn't have anything to do with a certain redheaded DEO agent does it?” The slight blush on Maggie's cheeks gave her that answer, but she let it slide for now. “Of course, this also brings in that redhead’s blonde sister.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “What does Kara have to do with this?” 

Kate got a smug grin on her face. “The thing about having a secret identity is that you know all the tricks in the book to keep a secret identity. And honestly, glasses and a ponytail aren’t that well thought out. I met Superman once and knew he posed as that mild-mannered reporter. I guess it runs in the family.” She shrugged it off and planted her hands on the table, standing up. “Come on, finish your coffee. We have to get to the office.”

“But it's Saturday?!” 

Kate lifted an eyebrow, “And?”

“Fine …” Maggie blew out a breath and drained her mug.

 

* * *

  
  


“Go Jamie! Get that ball!” Kara was cheering for her niece, as the little girl tried to take the foam ball from Alex passing it between her feet. She was happy to see her sister's wide smile and hear the girl giggle when she ducked between Alex legs and took the ball in her arms to run away.

Alex laughed and reached down, lifting a squealing Jamie into her arms. “I thought we were playing soccer, not football.” 

“Mommy … no fair …” Jamie yelled out between giggles and hiccups, as Alex started to tickle her with her free hand. 

When Alex put the girl on her feet, the girl’s eye fell on a big dog coming up on the trail. “Aunty Kaja look! Pwetty dog.” She started to run that way.

“Ask permission first!” Alex yelled after her, to which the girl turned and gave her an indignant look. Of course she knew that already!

Kara chuckled, already in pursuit. “I got her.”

Alex shook her head and went to sit next to Lena on the bench. “Something tells me I’m going to be in so much trouble when she turns into a teenager.” She watched as Jamie talked to the man holding the leash and he smiled and nodded. Jamie immediately focused on the dog, trailing her hands through its mane. Kara crouched beside her, equally as focused on the dog who clearly enjoyed the attention.

“Teenagers usually are trouble. I believe I remember Eliza saying the same thing about you.” Lena laughed at the look of horror Alex shot her, praying to all gods that Jamie would be nothing like she herself was in her teens. Lena turned to look at Kara and Jamie, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alex just had to ask. “You guys ever talk about getting one of those?”

“What? A dog?” Lena teased back.

“Kids.” Alex rolled her eyes. 

Lena didn’t answer immediately, telling Alex that it was a touchy subject. “We talked about it. Kara isn’t ready yet. She feels her life as Supergirl would be untenable once she has kids of her own.”

“That’s bull. I still work at the DEO, even with Jamie. It isn’t easy, but with enough help from friends and family … It takes a village, right?”   

Lena nodded, pensive. “Before Kara, I never thought about starting a family. It’s not like I had a good example. But now ... I mean, look at her.” She motioned towards the blonde with a smile.

Alex smiled and was about to reply when her cell phone rang. “Danvers.”

“Hey Alex,” Winn’s voice came through. “I’ve got something here you really got to see.” 

Alex looked up and saw Kara meet her eyes, her super hearing having picked up the conversation. “I’m at the park with Jamie. Kara and Lena are here too.”

“Oh, bring them all. I haven’t seen the little tyke in a few weeks.” 

Alex could imagine Winn bouncing in his chair. She chuckled, “Sure. We’ll be there in fifteen.” She disconnected the call and turned, just in time to catch Jamie jumping into her arms. “Wanna hang out with your uncle Winn?” 

The girl cheered. Uncle Winn usually meant games, toys and junk food. 

“Troubles at the DEO?” Kara asked, but since Winn asked to bring Jamie with them there couldn't be an immediate threat. 

Alex shrugged and put Jamie down, the girl starting to run to the parking lot. Kara blew out a breath and went in pursuit, superspeed was handy sometimes.

 

* * *

  
  


“What are we looking at?” Kara asked Winn, staring at the code on the computer screen. 

Winn held out his hands and huffed, “A hacker. Isn’t that obvious?” To him that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not everyone here speaks nerd, Winn.” Alex chuckled when her sister groaned. 

Lena took a seat behind another console and her fingers started to fly over the keyboard, reading her coding with the utmost concentration. Winn caught on quick and joined in on the counter hack. “I think I’ve got him,” Lena murmured, moments before their screens went black. Lena cursed and sat back. 

Green letters started to appear on screen.

_ Hello, Lena Luthor _

Lena frowned and looked up at Alex when she came to stand behind her. Kara, carrying Jamie, walked up and let out a small growl. This person, whoever he is, knew her fiance’s name. Lena allowed herself a small smile at the protectiveness and slight possessiveness of the act. She typed back: _ How do you know who I am? _

The green cursor flashed for a couple of seconds before text appeared once again.

_ You're the only one skilled enough to break through my firewall. _

The cursor kept blinking and was soon followed by:  _ And tell Mister Schott to stop trying to hack deeper into my servers. He’ll never make it through to Delphi. I am not your enemy. _

Winn stopped typing and looked at the rest. “Delphi? As in the Oracle of Delphi?”

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed. “Clark told me that when he was working with Batman, he worked with a hacker. I think he called her Oracle.”

Lena lifted an eyebrow, intrigued.  _ If you are not our enemy, why did you hack our systems? ... Oracle. _

It took a little longer for the reply to come, this time preceded with her name.

_ Oracle: To give information. A gift from Batwoman and Monarch. _

Both Lena and Kara looked at Alex, who nodded. “We spotted Batwoman in the city a few days ago. Accompanied by another vigilante, a woman. Who now has a name: Monarch.”

“She’s transferring a data package.” Winn tapped open the files and Alex moved closer to the screen. “They are investigating the Blue Trill gang. Several leads have been investigated by us already … But there seem to be a couple of others. We know they’ve been operating in Gotham as well.” 

_ Oracle: Batwoman and Monarch are investigating on your end. I will forward their location when they deem necessary.  _

Alex knew what that meant. “I’m going to suit up.” She went to Jamie and ruffled her hair. “I know I promised we’d play some more today. But mommy really needs to work now, ok?” 

“I know mommy … it’s ok,” Jamie said with one of her wide smiles, giggling when Alex placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Lena looked up from her seat. “I’ll take her home with me.” She got up and went to Kara, taking Jamie from her girlfriend. “Just be careful, both of you.” Kara nodded, going in for a kiss. 

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex said with a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’ll keep you posted.” She watched as Lena walked out, her daughter in her arms. Then she took a breath. “I’m going to go change. Winn? Keep an eye on Oracle.”

Several hours later found Alex, now dressed in her black, kevlar reinforced suit, in her office, going over several piles of paperwork. With J’onn being away with his father to Mars, she was in charge of the DEO. And that included going over the paperwork. She looked up when Winn ran into the room.

“Oracle’s back. There’s a deal going on at the docks.”

Alex got to her feet, “Get Vasquez and the Alpha team on route.” She reached into her back pocket for her gloves and put them on while she ran downstairs to the garage. 

Winn was already on it, sending the coordinates to everyone’s GPS. He watched Alex run off, knowing it was useless to tell her to be careful. That was just not Alex’s way. He followed her with the DEO cameras until she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure the DEO’s on it’s way?!” Maggie yelled to be heard over the gunfire. Kate send her a big smile, ducking behind a crate to escape the bullets. 

_ She is so loving this _ , Maggie thought, shaking her head. She was getting tired of being shot at.  

Kate showed the flash grenades she had in her hand. “We need to split up!” She tossed one of the grenades to Maggie.

Maggie nodded and held up three fingers, slowly counting down. At one, they both broke free from their cover and ran in opposite directions. Kate pulled the pin out of one grenade with her teeth and tossed it, hearring Maggie do the same. They went off with a bang, filling the darkness with bright light, the visors of both Batwoman and Monarch’s suits blocking it.

Readying her bo staff, Maggie jumped into the fray. The dealers were still disoriented by the blast and before they had recovered, four of them were knocked unconscious to the ground. She heard the zapping sound from Kate’s tasers on her other side and knew the redhead had her back. 

As soon as the dealers had recovered enough to start shooting again, both Maggie and Kate fell back. They headed to the surrounding buildings. Maggie jumped for one of the lower emergency ladders and pulled herself up, skilfully making her way to the roof, while Kate conjured a rappelling gun from somewhere and shot a rope directly to the roof. Maggie always wondered where the woman hid all of her tech. She ran to Kate and caught her, slowing down her ascent and pulling her on the roof. That's when she saw the cavalry arrive.

A lone motorcycle pulled up to a skidding stop, the rider immediately throwing herself (even from that distance they could tell it was a woman) behind a dumpster, shooting what seemed like electric nets out of a gun.

Supergirl landed between the remaining thugs, the blonde crossing her arms and staring at them. Most of the men threw down their weapons and surrendered. The motorcyclist came from behind her cover, slamming her elbow into the face of one man trying to flank her. He dropped like a stone. Alex finally removed her helmet, shaking out her hair. 

Maggie felt the air being knocked out of her and heard Kate whistle behind her. “Close your mouth, Mags, before you start drooling.” Maggie felt her face grow hot, glad that it was hidden by her mask. She’d never hear the end of it. 

A black van pulled up below, a whole team of DEO agents piling out and Alex started yelling out orders to contain the dealers. Supergirl walked up to her sister and motioned her head towards the rooftop. Alex turned her head and looked at Batwoman and Monarch.

“I can capture them, if you want.” Kara said.

Alex shook her head. “No, let them be. For now. Can you do a perimeter check, see if we haven't missed anything?” Kara nodded and flew off. Alex looked up and gave a nod.

Maggie swallowed, giving a nod back. Kate patted her on the shoulder. “Let's get going.” The redhead turned and walked off. Maggie kept her gaze locked with Alex for a couple of seconds more. Then she turned and followed Kate.

 

* * *

 

A freshly showered Maggie sat on the couch in the loft holding an ice pack to her ribs. She must have gotten a kick there sometimes during the fight. It was hard to tell in the fray. But what were a couple of bruises compared to a bunch of drug dealers off the street. Several of these had been too strong to be fully human. One guy even shot fire out of his hands. An Infernian. That was the final drop to get Kate convinced to call in for help. 

Alex ...

Damn she looked good in that suit …

Maggie fiddled with the phone in her hand, so lost in thoughts that she didn’t hear Kate pass through the room.

“Just ask the woman out already!” The redhead called out, grinning when Maggie jumped up in her seat. “Though I have to admit, you do know how to pick them.” 

It was said in such a flirting tone, Maggie narrowed her eyes, making Kate laugh out loud. The redhead held up her hands in mock surrender and continued her way to her home office, hoping she gave her friend the last necessary push.

Maggie shook her head and focused back on her phone. She started typing.

To Danvers:  _ Coffee tomorrow? _

Short and simple. No pressure. She hit send quickly, not giving herself the chance to reconsider. Then she turned on the TV and put on some mindless cop show, trying not to check her phone every five minutes. Half an hour into her show, Maggie almost passed out asleep, her phone beeped with an incoming message.

From Danvers:  _ Sure. Josee’s? Seven?  _

Maggie smiled. 

To Danvers:  _ Ok, meet u there. C U tomorrow. _

A few seconds later, she got a thumbs up emoticon back. Maggie shut off the TV and headed to her room, dropping onto her bed with a smile on her face. It didn’t have to mean anything, Alex probably didn’t see it as a date. Just old friends catching up. But it was a start and Maggie looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the coffee date!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early because the rest of my week and weekend is going to be a nightmare. A fun nightmare, but still a nightmare. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn't take Maggie long to spot Alex, the redhead occupying the booth at the back of Josee’s, the best coffee shop in town. She looked nervous, Maggie though, glad that she wasn't the only one feeling the jitters. “Hey, sorry I’m late,” she said with a nervous smile. “Kate wanted a detour before going home for the day. And, you know, where she goes, I go.”

Alex stood and fidgetted on her feet, at a loss for how to greet the other woman. Maggie had the same problem, so finally, after a minute of stumbling, they both moved forward and went for a short hug.

As they sat down on opposite sides of the table, a red faced Maggie chuckled. “Well … That was awkward.”

Alex gave a short laugh, breaking the tension surrounding them. A waitress stopped by for their order and both women got their usuals, smiling when hearing they hadn't changed over the years.

They were silent as they waited, not knowing how or where to start. It wasn't uncomfortable, not really, both women taking turns glancing at each other.

It was Alex who broke the silence first, just after the waitress dropped off two large and steaming mugs. “You look like you've been working out a lot lately.” She grimaced at how that sentence came out, hoping it didn't sound as forward as it did in her head.

Maggie felt her cheeks grow warm and tried to laugh it off. “Kinda comes with the job. Kate’s put me through an intense training … With her personal trainer.” She thought her excuses were getting as bad as Kara’s. “Sooooo … I heard something about Lena getting married. To a certain blonde reporter. How’d that happen?” She was stunned when Kate told her. Those two had been dancing around each other for so long, Maggie thought they’d never actually go for it.

“I know right?” Alex smiled. “Took me completely by surprise. I actually walked in on them at L-Corp. Lena had a smug look on her face and Kara was all flustered, coming up with excuses while covered in Lena’s lipstick. That was way TMI!” She didn’t add that she blushed every time she saw Lena for several weeks after. She blew on her mug and took a sip. “She figured out my sister’s secret not too long after they first met, but waited to reveal it to test Kara’s trust. When Kara finally did come clean, Lena admitted her feelings … and the rest is history. They’re getting married next month.” She chuckled, “Lena is going full Luthor for the wedding. It’s kinda scary sometimes.” She looked at Maggie, “So how about you? I was … surprised to hear that you’re not a cop anymore.” She noticed the woman’s body language change, becoming more guarded. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Maggie grimaced. “It’s not that. I .. Uhm … I did some stupid shit after we … you know.” She drew in a breath. “My captain gave me a choice: resign, get help and he would keep my record clean. Or he’d fire me and I’d never be able to be a cop again. I choose the first option.” She took a careful drink from the hot coffee. “Then I fled the city in shame and ended up on Kate’s doorstep.” She glanced up, afraid of the look Alex would give her now. But instead of the disappointment she feared, she found only understanding and regret. She shook her head, not wanting to delve into it further. “Enough about me. Tell me about Jamie.”

The smile Alex gave her could be seen from space and Maggie tried to ignore the way it made her insides twist. God, how she missed that smile.

Alex moved her head a little closer and lowered her voice, “Jamie’s actually an alien. From Titan.”

“No shit!” Maggie exclaimed, but kept her voice down.

“Yup. Kara got in contact with an organization that helps alien refugees on Earth. She got the DEO to help with their integration. And I went there to meet with the founder of the center to see what work was needed and there was this kid. A little girl, barely two years old. They told me they found her on a cargo ship a few months earlier, all alone. She was too traumatized to talk and they had no idea were she came from. I wanted to take a swab to run a DNA test, but it took some convincing to get her to cooperate.” Alex smiled at the memory. “After a few hours of coaxing, I finally managed to get her to let me close enough and she started to talk. Like full words. I had no idea what she was saying, but there was someone who spoke Titan at the center who translated.” Alex got a sad look on her face. “There’s a civil war on Titan and the girl had lost her whole family. She fled and hid on the cargo ship to escape the soldiers. She told me her name was J’Me Kareen and that she trusted me because my hair was the same color as her mother’s.” She paused for a moment, reflecting on the memories. “And to make a long story short, I ended up adopting her. She fit in quite well on Earth, learning English fast enough so her preschool teacher only thinks she had a small speech problem. But even that is fading fast.” It hadn’t been easy, not by far. Jamie was traumatized by her past. But the moment she started calling Alex Mommy, after about six months of living with her, the redhead believed things would work out for the best.

Maggie exhaled audibly, “Wow … Brave kid.” She drained her mug, watching Alex do the same. “I told you you’d be a great mom one day. Want something else?” She indicated the empty mugs.

Alex thought for a moment, “How about a game of pool? Like old times. The alien bar is still there.”

Smiling widely, Maggie accepted the offer. “Ok, Danvers. You’re on. But I must warn you, I’ve gotten much better at it!”

Alex chuckled and pulled out her wallet, dropping a couple of bills on the table while ignoring Maggie’s protest. “You can buy me a beer later. And another when I beat you.” She stood and took her jacket.

The two went outside, teasing each other mercilessly, Alex so engrossed in the woman beside her that she didn’t notice Vanessa at the counter, nor the narrowing of her eyes as she watched Alex and Maggie leave.

 

* * *

 

Alex was getting tipsy as she lined up her final shot. With a flick of her wrist, she hit the cue ball perfectly and sunk the eight ball. “Woohoo, that’s another one for me!” She stood and beamed towards her opponent, who shook her head with a smile. True, Maggie had gotten better but was still no match for Alex’s near perfect hand-eye coordination and mathematical skills. Drunk or not. Alex downed the last of her beer and put down the bottle, Maggie sipped on her club soda. It was a bit of a surprise for Alex when Maggie declined a beer. In fact, Maggie hadn’t drunk anything but juice or water all night. Alex hadn’t had the courage to ask about it and Maggie hadn’t offered.

During their game, they had talked more about what had been going on in their lives. Alex told stories about the comings and goings in the DEO. Maggie talked a bit about Gotham, but stayed vague about the people she hung out with. It made Alex curious. “You and Kate seem … close,” she finally asked, trying to sound casual, while racking up the balls for their next game.

Maggie chuckled and teased, “Are you jealous, Danvers?” She watched Alex line up to break and saw her normally steady hands fumble on the cue stick.

Alex glared up at the grinning woman, one eyebrow raised, and shook her head before focusing on the game again, sinking two solid balls with her shot. She lined up the next, a cocky swagger in her hips. “Don't flatter yourself. It's just … I knew you had an ex named Kate. I just didn't know it was _that_ Kate.” Her next shot was a fraction too rushed and the ball missed the pocket, giving the next turn to Maggie.

“Honestly, Danvers. I didn't know she was _that_ Kate for an embarrassingly long time,” Maggie admitted. It was met with a look of disbelief. “In my defense, I spent all my time with my nose buried in books those days.” Being kicked out of her house at 14 had caused her to fall behind in school and she had to work hard to catch up with her peers at the academy.

Alex knew that story, parts of it anyway. “I don't think I ever told you how proud I am of you for achieving what you did. Especially after all the crap Oscar put you through.” Alex had only met Oscar Sawyer once, at their bridal shower. He didn’t leave a good impression to say the least.

Maggie was about to reply but was interrupted by the beep of Alex’s phone. Alex took it out of her pocket. “Sorry,” she mumbled and read the text.

From Vanessa: _Can you come over tonight? I really need to talk to you_.

Alex frowned when she texted back. _I’m out with the guys. Can’t it wait till tomorrow?_

From Vanessa: _It’s important._

Grumbling, Alex replied: _Ok. 20min_

“Everything ok?” Maggie asked from behind her.

Alex nodded, “Yeah. But I’ve got to go. Something came up.”

“Nothing serious, I hope.”

At that, Alex sighed, wondering if she should come clean about Vanessa. “I don’t think so …” here goes, “uhm … that was Vanessa … My girlfriend.”

“Oh … ok.” Maggie felt like someone had punched her in the gut but managed to hide it. She should’ve known someone as wonderful as Alex would end up being swept away. “Need me to drop you off somewhere?”

Alex shook her head, putting on her jacket. “No. I’ll take a cab. I uhm I had fun, Mags. Hopefully we can do this again sometime.”

“Sure Danvers.” Maggie watched Alex leave the bar and shook her head. She went to the counter and seriously considered ordering a stiff drink, remembering the times she made these things go away with the right amount of alcohol. Grumbling, she just paid their check and went home.

 

* * *

 

After the short ride in the cab, Alex walked up to Vanessa’s apartment, wondering what could be so important it couldn't wait till morning. She used Vanessa’s key and let herself in. “Nessa?”

“In here,” the blonde called out from her lounge.

Alex walked over, finding her girlfriend curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine. Her eyes were rimmed with red. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex sat down on the coffee table and reached out for the other woman, who recoiled from her touch. She pulled her hand back. “What happened?” Alex was really worried now.

Vanessa blew out a breath. “I was getting a cup of Josee’s finest after work. I saw you there, at the shop, with another woman.”

Alex eyes widened, “It was nothing, I swear. That was just Maggie …”

“Maggie? As in your ex Maggie?”

“Yeah, she’s back in town and we just went for some coffee to catch up.”

Vanessa shook her head and took a gulp from her wine. When she looked back at Alex it was with a sad understanding in her eyes. “Now it all makes sense. I should’ve known.” She sighed sadly.

Alex didn’t understand, “Known what?”

“That you never got over your ex. You tried, I know that. And you didn’t want to hurt me, I know that too. But you’re so stuck in the past … I was hoping I could change that, to help you heal.” Vanessa shrugged, “I should’ve known it wouldn’t work out. That you wouldn't let me.”

Alex took hold of her hand, “I care for you, Vanessa. A great deal. Don’t do this!”

Vanessa gave her a sad smile, “I have to. And you know why?” She waited until Alex shook her head, tears in her eyes. “Because you’ll never look at me the way you look at her. I know that now.” Alex closed her eyes, feeling the tears slip down her cheek as she let go of Vanessa’s hand. She knew it was true, knew that the affection she felt for the blonde was only a shadow of what she felt for Maggie.

“Goodbye Alex.”

Vanessa’s words made her look up again and nod. Alex stood and wiped her face. She separated the key to Vanessa’s apartment from the bunch and placed it on the table.

“I’m sorry,” were the last words Alex said before walking out of the place for the last time. She heard Vanessa start to sob behind her and didn’t slow down until she closed the front door after her. Only then did she let her own tears come.

 

* * *

 

Kate opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock, at precisely 5:30 in the morning. She sat up and stretched, groaning when her back and neck popped. Almost two decades of fighting bad guys … she was beginning to feel it. Getting out of bed, she took a robe from the back of the door and shuffled to the kitchen for some badly needed caffeine. She passed by the living room and froze, retracing her steps to check again.

Maggie was sitting on the couch, staring at the bottle of fine whiskey on the table.

“I didn't hear you come in last night,” Kate said, shuffling inside.

Maggie shrugged, her eyes not leaving the bottle. She remained silent and Kate let her, taking a seat on the opposite couch. She was relieved to see the lid of the bottle unopened.

“I haven't touched it. I was tempted, but I didn't.” Maggie finally looked up.

“Didn't you have fun last night?” Kate was confused, finding it hard to read her friend. And that was something she wasn't used to.

Maggie nodded, even giving a small smile. “I did. We went to play pool and for a moment there it felt like old times. I still sucked and Alex was still being smug about it … Then she got a call from her girlfriend.”

Kate winced, “Oh … that sucks.”

“Yeah …” Maggie sighed, “I didn't think it would hurt so much. But it does.” Shaking her head, Maggie stood. “Do you have to go in to the office today? I need to get some training in.” Smacking the crap out of a punching bag sounded heavenly right now. And it would stop her from crawling into a bottle.

Kate gave her a smile, “I’ll join you there in a minute. The office can wait.” Maggie gave her a grateful look and went to change into her workout gear. Kate watched her go with sad eyes. She’ll stand by Maggie, as she had so many times in the past. First to hold the bag for a while, absorbing Maggie’s punches and making sure she doesn’t injure herself. Then to hold her as she breaks down and finally putting her to bed. It wasn’t the first time she’d done that, but at least there wouldn’t be any alcohol involved this time.

 

* * *

 

Though she felt like crap, Alex was up and about on schedule. She let herself into Lena’s penthouse, picking up her daughter after her sleepover with her favorite aunts. It was their thing, Jamie spending Sundays at her aunts. She found Jamie wolfing down breakfast, Lena still by the stove flipping pancakes. “Hi Lena. Morning sweetie.” She ruffled Jamie’s hair before kissing her head. Jamie just chuckled, her mouth too full to form a reply. “Pancakes huh? Your aunt is spoiling you.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. Alex was trying to sound enthusiastic, but she wasn’t fooling Lena. She flipped another pancake. “Want some?”

Alex shook her head, not sure if her hungover stomach could handle something substantial. “Kara around?”

“Supergirl business.”

They tried to keep Kara’s identity a secret from Jamie, but the bright child had soon figured it out. Jamie had to hide the fact that she herself was an alien and, although she didn’t quite understand why just yet, she’d gotten good at keeping a secret. Alien rights and acceptance had improved over the years, but they were still faced with a lot of prejudice and hate. Perhaps one day she wouldn’t have to hide it anymore. It was what they were all fighting for.

Lena turned off her stove, having finished baking all her batter. She turned to Alex, noting how pale she was looking. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just didn't sleep very well.” Alex turned to her daughter. “Time for school. Say thanks to Lena.” Jamie went up to her aunt for a hug while Alex stooped to take her little backpack. It had a picture of Supergirl on it and was, of course, a gift from Kara. Taking her daughter's hand, Alex called her goodbye to Lena and left to take Jamie to school.

Taking her phone from the countertop, Lena shot a quick message to Kara. Something was up with Alex, and if she couldn't get it out of her, Kara definitely could.

 

* * *

 

Supergirl flew into the DEO a little before noon, scrubbing at the soot that clung to the fabric of her sleeves. Another day, another burning building. She managed to get everyone to safety, but the building was a wreck, the fire raging so hard even her freeze breath had trouble putting it out.

But now she had to find her sister.

“Hey Winn,” Kara said, walking over to her friend at the center console. “Have you seen Alex?”

The young man pointed at a screen he was watching, a feed from the lower practice arena. Kara came over to look, wincing as she saw Alex throw one of the rookies over her shoulder. “Is everything ok with her? She's being meaner to the rookies than usual," Winn said.

Kara shrugged. “Lena texted me this morning. She seemed a little off when she picked up Jamie. But I was stuck downtown at that fire.”

“I thinks the rooks could use a break,” Winn said. Alex took on another one, a boy who looked barely old enough to shave, in a hand-to-hand spar.

“On it.” Kara turned on her heels and made her way down. She could hear her sister yelling from yards away, passing Vasquez in the hallway, who mumbled _good luck_ under her breath, knowing only Supergirl would be able to hear her.

“Dammit, Rogers. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your guard up?! If this was a real fight, you’d be dead … four times!” Alex spotted her sister in the corner of her eye and she took a deep breath, eyeing the rookies. She was hard on them, she knew that, but if that was what it took to keep them alive it was worth it. But maybe she was overdoing it a bit today, as the four of them looked roughed up and a little down. “Ok … Enough for today. Hit the showers.” They didn't need to hear that twice and they ran off. Alex went to the edge of the mat, grabbing her water bottle.

Kara walked up to her. “That one guy looked close to tears. What gives?”

Draining her water in one go gave Alex something else to do instead of talking. But she knew Kara wouldn't let it go. So she decided to get it out, like ripping off a bandaid. “Vanessa broke up with me.” She waited for the reaction, but Kara just nodded. “What? You're not going to say anything? Not even an I told you so?”

“I don't think that’s necessary this time,” Kara said. “But think about one thing: when you broke up with Maggie, you were a mess for months. I can't count the times I found you plastered in some bar.” She placed a soothing hand on her sister’s shoulder when Alex winced. “And now … well, you're a bit more aggressive. But that's it.”

Alex shrugged it off. “I know. But there's not much I can do about that now, is there?”

Kara’s raised eyebrow was the only response she got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I hear wedding bells?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd actually write a SuperCorp wedding ... But this little bit popped into my head, so ... yeah, I did that. 
> 
> Beware of a fluffy chapter. And I mean tooth rottingly fluffy! ;)

Lena and Kara’s wedding was fast approaching and quickly overtook the next couple of weeks. Supergirl still went out to save the world and Alex practically ran the DEO these days. Alex was relieved though, it kept her mind from wandering back to when she was planning her own wedding, then self-dubbed the biggest gayest wedding National City had ever seen. Lena took it as a challenge, it seemed.

The day before the wedding, Alex walked through her front door with her mother in tow, having just picked her up from the airport. Jamie jumped up from the couch when she heard the sound. “Gran!”

Eliza stooped and engulfed the girl in a tight hug. “How’s my favorite grandchild?” 

“Pfff, she's your only grandchild,” Alex quipped back, walking past them to put Eliza’s bags in the guest room.

Eliza looked over Jamie's shoulder at Kara and Lena on the couch. “I hope not for long,” she teased with a smile. Kara went bright red and covered her face in her hands, mumbling something incoherent.

Lena got up with a smile and walked around the couch to hug Eliza. It took some time for them to get to know each other and be comfortable in each other’s presence, but when they both realized the love they shared for Kara, they used it as a common ground and built up a relationship. “It's good to see you, Eliza. Have a good flight?”

Eliza returned the hug, “I don't often get to fly first class, so I made sure to enjoy it. You know you don't have to do that, right? I think you're wonderful all the same.” She leaned back to look into Lena’s green eyes, seeing her duck her head a bit in embarrassment. Lena wasn't used to genuine compliments, certainly not from a mother figure. 

Kara joined then, wrapping her arms around Lena from behind, resting her chin on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

“You girls ready for tomorrow?” Eliza was beaming.

Alex walked back into the room, her phone against her ear. “Hey Kara? J’onn needs Supergirl’s help with something at the DEO.”

Kara grumbled. “Why can't the bad guys ever take a day off!” 

Lena chuckled at the adorable pout and kissed it away. “Let the bad guys take tomorrow off. Go. See what he needs. I’m sure you'll be back in no time.” 

With a deep sigh, Kara changed into her suit and flew out of the window.

Alex stepped up next to Lena. “She still has no idea? You are scary sneaky, Luthor.”

“Is everything in place?” Lena bit her lip, showing she was nervous and a bit worried.

“J’onn will keep her busy for as long as we need. Vasquez is en route, she’ll be here to pick us up in twenty.” Alex slung an arm around her almost sister-in-law’s shoulder. 

Lena took a breath. “Do you think she’ll like it? That I didn't overstep anything?” Her voice carried a slight tremble.

Pulling Lena closer, Alex shook her head. “No, Lena. If I know my sister, she’s going to love it …” She let the sentence trail off.

 

* * *

 

“Remind me again why I’m here the day before my wedding?” Supergirl was hovering at the waterfront, using her X-ray vision to map out the rocks, checking how deteriorated the supporting elements where. 

J’onn, in his Martian form, hovered by her side, taking notes on a paper pad. His eyes never left the paper, a stern look on his face. “It’s a personal request from the mayor. I couldn’t postpone it even further.” He glanced up from his pad, looking next to him at the obviously annoyed blonde. “We’re almost through. It won’t take much longer.”

Kara scowled, balling her fists in her sides. Her eyes drifted over the Martian’s shoulders at a blur in the distance, something fast approaching. She squirted before breaking into a wide smile. “J’onn, It’s Kal!” She sped off to greet her cousin.

“Thank you,  H'ronmeer,” J’onn mumbled to the heavens. He didn’t think he’d be able to stall for much longer.

“Kal! Hi!” Kara called out, giving the big man a hug mid-air. “You’re early. I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.” 

Superman gave her a big 1000-watt smile. “Hi Kara. I came by a bit early, because I need to show you something first.” He glanced at J’onn. “If I can steal you for a bit. I promise it won’t take long. Then you can go back to … whatever it was you were doing.”

Kara beamed up at J’onn and the man didn’t need his psychic powers to hear the  _ please  _ in that look. He just waved his hand, smothering a smile when Kara flew a little loop in joy. She loved every minute she got to hang out with her cousin. “Where are we going?” 

Superman took off, Kara hot at his heels. “You’ll see,” he teased.

J’onn watched them go, breathing a sigh in relief. Then he phased out.

 

* * *

 

Kara was getting suspicious the longer they flew. She knew this way, knew where they were headed. With an extra burst of speed, she caught up with her cousin. “Kal? Why are we going to the Fortress of Solitude?”

“You’ll see.” Kal looked back with a grin on his handsome face.

Kara shook her head. It couldn’t be bad when he was smiling … she hoped anyway.

When they touched down in front of the gates, Kara frowned as she watched Kal recover the key to unlock the door. There were scuff marks in the snow. “Someone has been here recently. They might still be inside.” Kal just smiled and remained silent. “Kal?” Superman pushed open the door and went inside. Kara hesitated for a moment, thinking that this whole thing might be a trap. Then she took a breath and followed her cousin. 

There where people inside the fortress and Kara almost tripped over her own feet in shock. Alex was close, holding out an arm to steady her, and Kara looked into her sister’s teary eyes. “What is this?” She whispered, letting Alex lead her further into the room, through a column of DEO agents in formation. Vasquez stood at the head, giving Kara a wink as she passed by.

Kara froze when she found her closests friends and family waiting at the end. There stood Kal and Lois, Eliza with Jamie on her arm, James with his arms around Lucy, and Winn, beaming like a proud little brother. J’onn phased in with a red blur, immediately morphing into his Hank Henshaw skin, a knowing smile on his face. He stepped to the side to reveal the woman behind him.

Lena was a vision in white. She wore a long coat, white as fresh snow, thick enough to ward off the arctic cold. Alex gave her sister a little nudge to get her moving and then joined her mother and daughter. Kara took a step forward, towards Lena. “We’re getting married tomorrow.” It was the only thing that came to mind to say as Kara blinked away the tears and tried to stop her lower lip from shaking. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena dropped her eyes for a moment to collect herself. When she looked back up, the intensity in the green of her eyes made Kara swallow a gasp. “I’m marrying Kara Danvers tomorrow. Right now I want to marry Kara Zor-El.” She held out her hand and waited for Kara to take it. As soon as she did, she started reciting her vows in a language only one person in the room could understand (Maybe two, if you counted Winn). 

When she was done, Lena nervously looked at Kara, waiting for her reaction and hoped that the tears streaming down her face were good ones. 

“Your pronunciation is horrible, but I can't believe you learned Kryptonese.” Kara broke out a watery smile.

Lena smiled through her own tears. “I’ll work on it some more then.” 

Stepping closer, Kara reached for Lena’s other hand. “You are unbelievable, Lena Luthor. And I thank Rao every day for guiding me to you.” 

At this point, Kal stepped forward. He took Kara and Lena’s hands in his own and cleared his throat. “As oldest member of the house of El … Shush Kara.” He shut down Kara’s mild protest, as technically she was older than him. “I will start with a prayer to Rao.” His voice was clear as he started. “Though we go forth alone, our soul unites under Rao's gladsome rays. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love is eternal. May Rao protect us so that we might protect others.” He said it in english, as his Kryptonian was almost non-existent. Then he turned to the women before him. “Your souls have found each other. May they unite and shine under Rao’s light, in this life and beyond.” He stopped and smiled, giving Kara and Lena a wink as he took a step back. “You can kiss each other now.”

Lena laughed as she moved closer to her wife, jumping up into her arms. Kara caught her and swung her around, joining in joyous laughter. Then she put Lena down, still holding her close and brought their lips together under the loud chorus of cheers.  

 

* * *

 

The next morning started early when Alex nudged the still sleeping Kara besides her. The blonde blinked a couple of times before yawning. She looked into her sister’s equally sleepy eyes.

“You ready?” Alex breathed, a grin on her face. 

Kara bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah … I can’t wait to see her again. I miss her.” She and Lena had spent the night apart, the CEO insisted on it even though Kara felt it was stupid. Lena stayed at the penthouse, James and Lucy keeping her company. Kara started out on a cot in Alex’s office, but sneaked into her sister’s room during the night, too hyped-up to sleep. They stayed up talking for hours, hence the lack of sleep. 

Kara slipped out of the bed, heading to the adjoining bathroom. At the very last moment, she turned back and looked at her sister, who was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Oh, I forgot to mention it, but Lena invited Kate Kane to the reception and the after party. And she’s bringing a plus one.” Kara quickly hopped into the bathroom.

Alex blinked, the sleepiness disappearing as she realized who Kate was likely to bring. Groaning, she dropped her head back into the pillows in defeat. 

Someone knocked at the door. “Girls? It’s time to get moving,” Eliza chuckled, thinking how this felt like old times. When she heard the muted confirmation from behind the door, she retreated downstairs to the kitchen to get a head start on breakfast. She needed to feed not one, but two Kryptonians after all. And one Jamie, whose appetite rivaled that of her aunt.

The smell and sound of sizzling bacon got everyone migrating into the kitchen one by one. Winn was first, as he had slept on the couch and was awoken by Jamie jumping him earlier. He kept the girl busy, joining her for some early morning cartoons. 

“Oh, this looks amazing,” Winn said after Eliza handed him a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. She gave him a second plate, knowing he’d help Jamie keep from making a mess on the couch. Winn went back into the living room with the food. “Come on, squirt. Breakfast time.” Eliza chuckled as she heard the squeal of delight from her granddaughter.

“She’s so cute.” Lois Lane said as she came into the kitchen. “Do you need a hand?” 

Eliza smiled up at her and shook her head. “I’ve got it. I know how to cook for a Kryptonian, two won’t make much of a difference. But if you would make some coffee, it’d be great. Alex has one of those impossibly complicated machines.” 

A couple of minutes later, Lois had the machine brewing and they were joined by Clark, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Eliza piled the food on the table and joined them, knowing her daughters would take their time getting out of bed. But eventually they did and after feeding everyone, Eliza shooed everyone back to their rooms to get dressed for the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the wedding continues with a party (and some special guests!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to share this chapter with you guys. I really enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I am slowly catching up with the parts I have written. There's a part of the plot I'm struggling with. I will try my best to keep up with the writing. 
> 
> The fluff continues in this chapter, but I swear we'll get more action later. Pinky promise!
> 
> The lyrics used are Waiting for Superman by Daughtry

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Maggie whispered just as their car pulled up at the glamorous Hillerton hotel.

Kate chuckled and smiled as the valet opened the door of their limo. She stepped out, not missing a step on her high stiletto heels and turned, holding out her hand for Maggie. “Lena invited me and you are my bodyguard. Or just my plus one, you pick.” Her tone was flirtatious again, as was the smile accompanying it.  

Shaking her head, Maggie took Kate’s hand and got out of the car. She scowled,looking up at Kate, whose stilettos made her tower over the short brunette again. Maggie was even wearing heels herself, through sensible ones. “I swear you do that on purpose,” Maggie said, a small grin breaking through the scowl.

Kate chuckled as she led them to the doors over the red carpet, a hand on the small of Maggie's back. “Don't worry, Mags. You still look stunning enough.” She gave her friend a last appraising look, giving herself a mental high-five for picking out Maggie's suit. It was deep, dark blue with narrow fitting trousers, ending just above the ankle to show off the end of sculptured calves and black, moderately high, open-toed heels. Topping it was the matching blazer, fitted perfectly to Maggie’s form and covering a maroon waistcoat and white shirt. Maggie had her doubts about the color, maroon wasn’t really her thing, but Kate insisted.

“You really do look amazing.” Kate had stopped walking for a moment to take in her friend. That Alex didn’t stand a chance. “Let's see if we can make someone a little jealous.”

Maggie groaned. “You do remember about the _girlfriend_ right?” She didn’t have much contact with Alex these past weeks, except for a couple of quick texts to say hi. Plans for a next coffee date had been made and been postponed after a DEO emergency. She squinted at the look Kate got in her eyes, but before she could delve into it, the redhead pushed past her, took her hand and walked them inside the imposing building.

There must have been about a hundred people inside, most of whom were business associates of Lena. Several halted them to introduce themselves to Kate, whose reputation had spread like wildfire through the city. Kate was her charming self and Maggie had to stop her eyes from rolling at how she played up her role of a wealthy, spoiled rich girl. Maggie kept scanning the room, spotting the security in seconds. She recognized a couple of DEO agents mingling in the crowd. She got a confused look from Vasquez when the woman recognised her and gave a small nod in greeting. Susan smiled and shook her head, disappearing back into the crowd.

Kate soon spotted Lena, still immaculate in her wedding dress. She excused herself to the man talking to her, having already forgotten what he was talking about anyway, and took Maggie’s hand, pulling the woman behind her as she weaved her way through the throng of people. “Lena!” Kate called out with a smile, holding out her arms for a hug, one Lena went into willingly. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Kate,” Lena said, pulling back. She was still smiling. Her face had actually started to hurt from all the smiling. She felt a hand on the small of her back and leaned back into it, instinctively knowing who it was.

“Miss Kane, thank you for coming,” Kara held out her hand, which Kate took in a strong grip, almost challenging the blonde to unleash that Kryptonian power. It took all of Kara’s willpower not to do just that, feeling slightly intimidated by the rich and gorgeous heir.

Leaning up against Kara’s side, Lena chuckled. “Play nice, Kate.” She saw the grin start on the corner of Kate’s mouth as she pulled back her hand.

“Oh, I always play nice,” Kate drawled, her tone causing a blush to appear of Kara’s face as she fumbled with her glasses.

Maggie rolled her eyes and chose this moment to intervene. “Don’t worry, Little Danvers. She’s harmless, really.” Kara’s face seemed to light up as she saw Maggie and she surged forward, taking the shorter woman into a tight hug.

“Maggie! I’m so glad you came!”

With a smile on her face, Maggie leaned back to look at Kara, who looked radiant and a little giddy in her white pantsuit. “Damn, Little D. You clean up nice.” She had to swallow around the lump in her throat, having missed the blonde in her life more than she realized. “I can’t believe the two of you finally did it.” She chuckled when Kara blushed again.

“You look amazing,” Kara said when she found her voice. She was pretty sure her sister would faint on the spot.

Now it was Maggie’s turn to turn red and she pointed at Kate with her thumb. “Her doing. You learn to just go along for the ride.”

Kate placed a hand on Maggie’s shoulder and looked at Kara. “It helps when you can start with a good canvas.” She smiled. “And my apologies for the teasing, Miss Danvers. If it’s any consolation, it means I like you.”

Kara dipped her head. “Kara please. Any friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine.”

Lena watched them interact with affection. She knew Kate could be a tough nut to crack, but once her friendship was gained, she’d go to the ends of the earth for you. Her eye fell on a man trying to get her attention behind Kate. “Kara, love. We need to say goodbye to some of our guests. The reception is winding down.” She turned back to Kate. “We’ll catch up later. There’ll be time at the feast. Hope you’ll enjoy yourselves.” She held out her hand, smiling when Kara, her wife, took it and went to tend to their guests.

Maggie watched them go. “I always knew they’d look cute together.”

Kate nodded, a thoughtful smile playing around her lips. “Let’s go mingle some more. Let those two be good hostesses.” She entwined her fingers with Maggie’s and they cut a path through the guests, trying to see if there were more people they knew. Most of them would be leaving soon, only a close group of friends and family staying for the feast afterwards.

They made their way to the back, into an area halfway closed off with a screen. A couple of security agents gave them a nod, probably recognizing them as guests who would stay for the rest of the evening. A live band was setting up on a small stage that would replace the DJ currently playing for the handful of people on the dancefloor. Maggie couldn’t help but think how this would have been a great solution to the band vs DJ dilemma she and Alex faced planning their own wedding. A man passing in front of her startled her out of her revery and she shook her head, deciding to focus on the people enjoying themselves instead of reminisce about the past and what could have been.

That was when she saw her. Alex. Looking more gorgeous than Maggie could remember, in a long, gorgeous maroon dress. She was on the dance floor, laughing as she twirled around a smiling Jamie, the little girl crying out in joy as she dangled from her mother's arms. Maggie was startled when Kate nudged her with her elbow. “Breathe, Mags,” the heir whispered, relieved when her friend seemed to snap out of shock. She was hoping for a bit of a surprise, but not a fainting spell.

Maggie sucked in a breath, chasing away the sudden lightheadedness and turned to Kate, tilting her head up to look the taller woman in the eyes. “Maroon? Seriously, how did you know that?” The waistcoat Kate picked out for her happened to be the exact same shade as the dress Alex was wearing. She glanced back, both relieved and disappointed to see that Alex still hadn't noticed her.

“I have my sources,” Kate said smugly. Her source being Lena, and Kara as extension. Maggie didn't need to know that just yet.

“I thought we agreed you’d stay out of my love life?” Maggie was keeping her voice down, but she was quite annoyed.

Kate rolled her eyes. “You knew she was going to be here …”

The two bickered on for a while, not noticing when the little girl on the dancefloor looked their way and pulled on her mother's arm. “Mommy look, it's that nice lady from the park.”

Alex swallowed, not sure if she was ready to face Maggie right now. But she had to go and say hi, at least. She could take Jamie and disappear into the crowd later. Steeling herself, Alex turned … and felt the wind knocked out of her.

Maggie looked stunning. So did Kate, she had to admit, in her form-fitting black dress, stiletto heels and her red hair styled over her shoulders. They seemed to be arguing about something and Alex squinted, getting a strange feeling when watching the two interact. She was quick to shake it off, it was just a coincidence they reminded her of watching Batwoman and Monarch bicker on the rooftop. Then Maggie turned her head, her eyes meeting her own and the rest of the world faded away. Maggie broke the spell quickly, her eyes dropping down and Alex felt a twinge in her stomach at the lack of confidence shown by the other woman. It was her fault Maggie lost the swagger she had fallen for in the first place.

Taking her daughter by the hand she took a breath, “Come on, Jaime. Let go say hi,” and made her way closer.

Maggie’s feet felt frozen to the spot as she watched Alex approach. She swallowed, her tongue thick and dry in her mouth.

“Who is that cutie?” Kate suddenly exclaimed, throwing Maggie off balance again.

Maggie looked at her friend, following her line of sight. “You mean Susan?”

Kate grinned, “Susan … I like the sound of that. I’m sure you can handle yourself here, right Mags?” She didn’t even wait for an answer as she stalked away, leaving Maggie staring at her back. She sure hoped Vasquez was up for a challenge. Shaking her head, she knew it was just a ruse to leave her alone with Alex. She’d yell at Kate about it later.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex started. Her daughter started to tug at her arm and Alex pulled her up into her arms.

Jamie’s smile showed off her teeth, not bothered by the fact one of them was missing. “Look! I got money from the t-tooth f-fairy?” She glanced at Alex, not sure if she got the name right. She thought it to be a strange concept, a fairy collecting teeth, but decided to roll with it. Her mom seemed to enjoy telling her the stories.

Maggie grinned. “Did she pay you enough? She can be a bit of a cheapskate.” She mock whispered the last part, making Jamie chuckle and Alex smile.

“Mommy said you was a police officer. I want to be one when I grow up.”

“Yeah? That’s really cool, Jamie. You know you have to study hard, right? It’s not all fun and games chasing bad guys.”

Jamie nodded. “I know. I’m pretty smart, Mommy says so.” Her face lit up like she remembered something. “I’m really good at Clue. Mommy? Can Maggie come and play with us sometime?” She looked at Alex, puppy eyes in place. Alex could swear she learned that from Kara.

“If Maggie wants to, sure.” Alex glanced at the brunette and was relieved to see her smile and nod. “Ok, we’ll set up a date and you can prove what a fine detective you’ll be one day.” She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and spotted her mother walk towards them. She put Jamie down on her feet and the girl bounced off to her grandmother.

Eliza had observed them for the past moments, not wanting to interfere. But it was about time to get the girl home and to bed. “It’s good to see you again, Maggie. You look well,” the eldest Danvers said, leaning in for a slightly uncomfortable hug. She knew what the woman still meant to her daughter and was delighted that they found themselves on the same path once again. And scared too, knowing what their breakup had done to Alex.

“Likewise, Doctor Danvers.” Maggie pulled back, shoving her hands into the pockets of her slacks to hide the trembling. Eliza had always made her nervous. “And congratulations on the wedding. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s Eliza dear. And I’m afraid I didn’t get much say in it. Lena is a very stubborn woman,” Eliza smiled at that. “But I guess it’s good that she is, to keep Kara in check.” She looked down when she heard Jamie smother a yawn. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Alex kneeled down, running a hand through Jamie’s reddish-brown hair. “You be good for gran, ok? I’ll pick you up around noon.” She placed a soft kiss on top of the girl’s head and stood again.

Jamie smiled up at her and waved at Maggie, who winked back. Eliza took the girl’s hand and said her goodbyes before walking out of the room.

“She’s a good kid,” Maggie noted with an ache in her heart as she pondered what could have been. Motherhood looked good on Alex, who followed her daughter with her eyes for as long as she could.

“She really is smart, though. She’ll beat your ass at Clue, or any other game, if you’re not careful.”

That made Maggie laugh. “I’m sure she will, Danvers. She grew up with you and Kara to compete with.” Maggie never played many games before the infamous Danver’s Game Nights. You needed friends for them and Maggie wasn’t really good at making those. So yeah, Jamie would probably kick her ass. Not that she cared. But there was something else bothering her right now. “So … Danvers … When will you introduce me to Vanessa?” She’d been wondering where the girlfriend was hiding. If her girl looked like Alex was looking right now, she’d never let her leave her sight.

Alex swallowed and started to blush. “We broke up some time ago.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Shit, Danvers. I’m sorry!” Internally, Maggie was plotting Kate’s demise. She was sure her annoyingly meddling friend knew about that.

“It’s ok. It was a long time coming, I guess. We just didn’t match enough.” Alex wanted to add, not like we did, but chickened out at the last possible second. “I just want to forget about it. Have fun.”

By this time, the band had finished setting up and the singer was calling the brides on the stage with him. Alex and Maggie tuned to the stage and joined in with the clapping and the cheering when Kara and Lena climbed the stage, waving at the crowd. It had thinned out, now just consisting of friends, family and close colleagues.

After a short speech, Kara led Lena back down to the middle of the dancefloor. The lights dimmed, the spotlight fell on the couple and the band started to play. Lena’s eyes widened slightly as she heard the tweaks in the lyrics, turning “Waiting for Superman” into “Waiting for Supergirl.” She pressed herself into Kara as close as she could, her face hidden in Kara’s neck as she listened to the lyrics, smiling as she heard Kara sing with them as they swayed to the music.

_She’s talking to angels, she’s counting the stars_  
_Making a wish on a passing car_  
_She’s dancing with strangers, she’s falling apart_  
_Waiting for Supergirl to pick her up_  
_In her arms yeah, in her arms yeah_  
_She’s waiting for Supergirl_

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_  
_Show her love and climbing through the air_  
_Save her now, before it’s too late tonight_  
_Oh like the speed of light_ _  
_ And she smiles

 

When the last note died down accompanied by cheers and clapping from the people, Kara took a step back from Lena. “I really love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers. Thank you for agreeing to spend this lifetime by my side.” Lena cupped her face and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. The action and the look of pure adoration in her eyes needed no more words to be said. The band congratulated them again before starting on another song, signalling the start of the party.

Maggie had a goofy grin on her face as she ignored the tears Alex was wiping from her cheeks. “Wow … Those two are cute. Almost sickeningly so.”

Alex chuckled, nudging Maggie with her shoulder. She motioned at the dancefloor where more and more people joined Kara and Lena. This included Kate dragging a not so willing Vasquez behind her. “Do I need to go rescue her?”

Maggie shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Susan can take care of herself. Even against Kate.” She coughed and fidgeted with her hands. “Uhm … So … Do you want to dance? You know, so we can keep an eye on them.”

Holding out her hand, Alex felt herself grow warm when Maggie took it. “To keep an eye on them.”

Maggie’s dimples came out with her smile as she followed Alex into the mass of people.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, well past midnight, found Lena sipping a glass of water on a stool by the bar. She was still feeling ecstatic even if the fatigue was setting in. They weren’t all Kryptonian. She watched Kara dance with Kal, the two having not left the dancefloor since the party started. Most of their guests have gone home by now, only their close group of friends remained.

“Soda, please.”

Lena looked to her side to find Kate Kane, the redhead accepting her glass of sparkling water on ice from the bartender. “You have enjoyed yourself, I saw.” Lena said, a hint of banter in her voice.

Kate took a big gulp from her glass and took a seat next to Lena. “Mmm ... Yes, Susan is … nice.” Maybe a bit too nice for Kate, too normal for the hard business woman.

“You deserve someone nice, Kate.” Lena countered. She knew parts of Kate’s dating life. Knew of the assholes she dated when she was younger to appease her family. How she kept herself in the closet for years, in the eye of the public anyway. Until finally she couldn’t anymore and it all came crashing down.

Kate shrugged, not willing to get into that conversation right now. Susan was sweet and caring and she didn’t resist the soft kiss Kate planted on her lips before the petite woman had to leave. Instead, she focused on the other pair that hardly left the dancefloor all evening. “Now those two …” she trailed off, letting Lena follow her line of vision.

“Oh …”

Maggie and Alex formed quite the pair as they were dancing and laughing almost like no time had past at all. Maggie had removed her jacket, leaving her in her white shirt and maroon waistcoat that matched Alex’s dress perfectly. The two had kicked off their heels earlier, both moving around on their bare feet.

“They look like they’re having fun.” Kate took a drink to hide her grin.

“Maggie does seem to have a type,” Lena said after a while of observing.

Kate grinned. “What? Redheads?”

The grin that graced Lena’s face became mysterious and she lowered her voice. “Heroes … Yet only one of them wears a mask.” She took a long drink, her eyes still on the dancefloor.

Kate was glad she hadn’t just taken a sip, she would’ve choked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she tried, but knew it was hopeless.

“I’m Lena Luthor, darling.” Lena finally looked at Kate and saw the confusion in her eyes. It was a rare look on her. “Just try not to get yourself, or our mutual friend, killed.”

Lips pressed together to form a thin line, Kate nodded once before downing her glass. She took a breath and her whole demeanor changed back to her old jovial self as she chuckled. “I think it’s time I get our mutual friend back home. We do have to work in the morning … or in the afternoon, that’ll work just fine.” She placed her glass back on the bar and stood. “Thank you for inviting me, Lena. I had a wonderful time.”

Lena smiled up at her. “I’m glad you came. Don’t be a stranger, Kate.”

With a dip of her head, Kate turned and sauntered towards the dancefloor. “Hey, Mags? It’s time to get going.”

Maggie looked up and released Alex’s hand as she looked at her watch. “Shit! Is it this late already?” She was breathing a bit faster and harder, from exertion and other things. Her eyes found Alex’s and she was pleased to see that the other woman looked the same.

Kate grinned. “I’ll be outside at the limo. Don’t take too long. Good night, Alex.” She winked at Maggie and left.

“Goodnight, Kate,” Alex called after her. She turned back to Maggie and rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks for coming, Maggie. I uhm … I had a great time.”

“Me too, Danvers.”

Alex thought it was time to go for it. “I remember Jamie inviting you over for Clue. Are you still up for that?” Maggie gave her a dimpled smile as answer. “How about next Thursday?” That was three days away, plenty of time for them both to get themselves together. And for Maggie to cancel if she reconsidered.

“That should work.” Or Maggie would make it work.

“Thursday at 6? I’ll text you the address.” Alex moved forward, planning to go in for a hug. She was surprised when Maggie placed a soft, almost shy kiss on her cheek instead.

“See ya Thursday, Danvers,” Maggie said softly and turned to leave. She waved at Lena and Kara by the bar and glanced back towards Alex, who still stood frozen on the spot with a dazed look on her face. Taking a deep breath, she left the room feeling happier than she’d been in a long time.

Alex lifted her hand to touch her cheek, feeling like a teenager in love. It was something she’d never experienced with anyone but Maggie and it scared her just a little how her body reacted. She heard the sound of someone high-fiving and glanced toward her sister, letting out a chuckle at seeing her antics. Still shaking her head, she made her way over, preparing herself for the barrage of questions Kara was sure to throw her way. But it didn’t matter, she had a date with Maggie Sawyer.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday night, at exactly one minute before six, a very nervous Maggie parked her bike in the driveway next to Alex’s car. She removed her helmet and reached inside her saddlebags for the bottle of wine she brought as a gift and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she rung the bell.

It only took a few seconds before Maggie heard movement behind the door. “Jamie! Calm down. I’m on my way.” Alex’s voice was muffled by the door but Maggie could hear the smile running through it. She was very nervous about the kid, who sounded very excited, and Maggie hoped she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. She didn’t know a damn thing about kids. How should she deal with an excited four year old for an entire evening?

Then the door opened and Maggie had to take another breath. At first sight, Alex was dressed in a plain sweater and jeans but the garments clung to her form and Maggie was sure she had never seen anyone look more beautiful. She was probably biased though.

“Hi, Maggie!” Jamie was hanging on her mother’s arm, knowing she wasn’t allowed to go outside the front door without permission.

Maggie gave her a smile. “Hey squirt.” She looked up again. “Alex,” she breathed out the last part.

Alex was experiencing the same reaction at seeing Maggie, here on her doorstep. Damn, she looked good in a button up shirt and black slacks. It was a big change from before, when Maggie’s wardrobe consisted of tight jeans, white shirts and leather. Even her motorcycle jacket looked tailored. She took a step aside to let Maggie pass. “Come on in.” It was a narrow doorway and Alex could feel Maggie’s heat as she walked by. It made her shiver. Shaking her head, Alex closed the door. She let go of Jamie and the girl bounced through the hallway. “Can I take your jacket?” Alex asked as she took the helmet from Maggie’s hands.

Maggie let her jacket slip from her shoulders and handed it over, together with the bottle of wine. “I know I shouldn't have, but it felt wrong to show up with nothing. It’s Lena’s favorite brand, so I thought it’d be perfect if those two ever showed up again. You know, once they’re out of their honeymoon phase.” It was a soft reminder to Alex that she didn’t drink anymore.

Alex nodded with a smile. She made a mental note to get the full story out of Maggie sometime, but maybe not tonight. “Come on, dinner’s ready.” She led Maggie through the hallway and into the kitchen, where Jamie was already waiting at the table.

“Danvers? You cook? I’m shocked!” Maggie teased, making Jamie chuckle.

Alex shot her a mock angry look. “Hey! I can cook just fine, thank you. I had to learn sooner or later right?” She wasn’t a four star chef, but learned to find her way around simple, healthy dishes. It really was a necessity with Jamie around. She waved at a free chair for Maggie to sit and turned to the stove. “Besides, it’s just a stir fry. Noodles, beans and vegetables. Nothing to impressive.” She thought about trying some other, complicated vegan recipes, but figured she’d be nervous enough as it was. Better to stick with something she knew she could do. She took the pan and hefted it into place on the table. The smile Maggie had on her face made her blush.

“That sounds perfect, Danvers,” Maggie said, enjoying the slight redness she saw on Alex’s cheeks. She watched as Alex plated the food and tucked in, moaning in pleasure as the taste hit her taste buds. “Fuck, this is good!” she said without thinking. Jamie giggling into her plate next to her made her freeze and bring her eyes up to Alex in shock. “Sorry. Still not used to being around kids.” She hoped she didn’t screw it up already.

But Alex just shook her head with a smile. “Jamie knows not to use adult words, right?”

“Yes, Mommy,” the child piped up.

“And I’m glad you like it. We don’t always eat vegan, but it’s healthy and Jamie likes it, so ...” Alex let the sentence trail off.

They finished the meal talking about little things. Jamie talked about school and how her mom helped her finish her homework early so she could play. Alex was surprised that Jamie talked so freely, she was usually more reserved with strangers. Maybe it was because she had seen Maggie a couple of times before. Or maybe Maggie just made Jamie feel comfortable to be around.

As soon as her plate was finished, Jaime asked her mom to be excused so she could set up the game board. Alex allowed it as an exception and the girl bounced off toward the living room. “She’s very excited to take on a real detective.”

Maggie chuckled, “I’m in for a challenge, huh?” They had finished eating by then. “Let me help clean up first,” Maggie offered.

Alex gathered their plates and shook her head. “I’ll just put them in the sink for tomorrow. Go on through.” She nodded to the doorway Jamie had disappeared through.

As soon as Jamie spotted her, the girl went over and took Maggie’s hand, dragging the woman over to the couch. The game board was already set up on the coffee table.

“What would you like to drink?” Alex asked from the kitchen.

“Uhm … some diet coke if you have it. Or water, just as good.”  Maggie sat down on the couch, trying to stop the trembling of her left leg. She was suddenly very nervous, hoping she wouldn’t screw this up. Jamie didn’t seem to notice.

Alex paused in the doorway, taking in how Maggie looked on her couch. Very uncomfortable. She grinned and shook her head, let’s remedy that. She walked inside, carrying diet coke for her and Maggie and some juice for Jamie and, after putting the glasses down on the table, took a seat next to Maggie. “Why don’t you explain the game rules, Jamie?”

Jamie launched off into a full explanation of the rules of this version of Clue Jr., even comparing it to the original version. “But Mommy wont let me play the adult version until I’m eight. Says it’s for grown ups … Which is stupid,” she added the last part in a quiet voice, knowing she’d get in trouble for it. It made Maggie snicker, so it couldn’t be too bad. She grinned until she saw Alex give her a stern look.

“Hey, young lady. Eight years old is not a grown up by far, so you can be glad I’ll give you that.” Alex wasn’t really angry. But she knew she’d have her work cut out for her. Jamie was smart and witty far beyond her years. “So come on, get dealing!” Jamie sat down on her knees at the other side of the coffee table and reached for the cards to start the game.

It took barely ten minutes for the first game to be over, Jamie quickly figuring out where the missing kid and their pet was. They started up a second game with the same result, though Maggie got close. “Can we play something else now, mommy? Charades? Can I have a snack?” Jamie was bounced around in excitement.

Maggie laughed. “I don’t think you need more sugar now, squirt.”

It made Alex smile. “I’ll get you some fruit. And how about we watch a movie? You can choose which one.” She knew it would be hard enough to put Jamie down to sleep as it was. When she saw the disappointed frown on her daughter’s face she added, “I’m sure Maggie will come play with you some more another time.” The girl pointed her big brown eyes at Maggie and the women felt herself unable to say anything but yes. With a cheer, Jamie bounded off to the shelf holding a bunch of DVD’s. Chuckling, Alex got up and went to the kitchen.

Maggie took their empty glasses and followed Alex. “Were we ever this energetic?” she pondered, placing the glasses on the counter.

“It makes you wonder doesn’t it?” Alex answered as she was rummaging through the fridge. She removed the bottle of coke and a couple of pieces of fruit. She handed the bottle to Maggie, unsuccessfully trying to hide a shiver when their fingers brushed. She coughed and turned to the counter, reaching for a cutting knife. “Prepare yourself for Disney. I bet Jamie will pick Frozen again, even if she already saw it a hundred times.”

“I don’t mind,” Maggie said in a soft voice. She watched as Alex quickly cut up the fruit, unable to stop herself from admiring the strength and agility of those long fingers, the play of muscles underneath the skin of Alex’s forearms visible to the edges of her rolled up sleeves. It still did things to her and she felt herself grow warm.

Alex distributed the cut fruit into three bowls and handed Maggie one, not missing the look the other woman had in her eyes. She took the other two bowls and stepped back into the living room where the intro of the movie was already playing. Jamie had settled herself into the middle of the couch and took the bowl Alex handed her, spooning a piece of apple into her mouth. She pulled her mother next to her and looked at Maggie, patting the space on her other side.

Maggie shook her head with a smile and took her seat. “Another bossy Danvers,” she mumbled so only Alex would hear. She got a smirk in return.

As the movie progressed, Alex sat back and studied her daughter and Maggie. She wasn’t surprised to see Jamie engrossed in the movie, giggling at Olaf’s antics and singing along with the songs. It did surprise her to see Maggie do the same. About halfway through the movie, when everything became a bit scary and sad, Jamie had almost crawled into Maggie’s lap, her eyes wide even though she knew everything would work out all right in the end. Maggie subconsciously pulled the girl close.

By the time the movie ended, Jamie had nodded off in Maggie’s arms and Alex thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She trailed her fingers through Jamie’s hair, smiling when she barely got a sigh of recognition. “How about I go put her into bed?”

Maggie helped Alex pick the girl up without jostling her too much and watched as they disappeared through the door and climbed the stairs in the hallway. She blew out the breath she was holding and faced the tv, the end credits of the movie still rolling. Picking up the remote, she turned it off. She was feeling confused, so very confused, having not expected to enjoy the evening so much. Jamie was funny, witty and smart. And it was a joy to watch that movie with the kid in her lap. To see how she reacted, how she laughed and shed a small tear when Elsa thought her sister sacrificed herself for her. The joy when everything turned out in the end. And how trusting she was when her eyes slipped shut and she settled against Maggie’s chest.

“Damn,” Maggie muttered to herself. What was she getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: some NSFW! o_O


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome to the seventh installment of this story. Be warned of sexy times ahead. That always makes me very nervous, so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This is the last chapter that is completely finished, so updates might take a little longer from now. Work is a nightmare ATM ... 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Alex closed the door behind her with a soft click, a smile on her face after seeing her daughter peacefully asleep. She walked back down the stairs to the living room, her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater, suddenly getting nervous. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and watched the woman on her couch. 

Maggie was gazing out of the window. She could just make out the shapes of pots and plants just outside on the terrace and the moonlight cast faint shadows on what Maggie suspected were toys and playthings in the garden. She caught Alex’s reflection in the glass and turned towards her. “I didn’t get the chance to say this before, but you’ve got a really nice place. It has doors and everything.” She gave a wide smile, dimples and all at the little joke, and Alex felt the air rush out of her lungs. She tried to cover it by running a hand through her hair, but the slight reddening on Maggie’s cheeks told her she hadn’t. 

“Yeah … One bedroom and no doors wouldn’t cut it when Jamie came along.” Alex didn’t add that she had been looking to move out of the apartment long before that, the memories the place held were just too much. She took a couple steps forward. “You were really good with her, you know? Jamie doesn’t open up to strangers easily, but she instantly warmed up to you.” 

“She’s a good kid,” Maggie smiled. She had been extremely nervous to spend time with her, but it went off without a hitch. But now she was at loss for how to proceed. 

Alex looked nervous and Maggie was starting to feel like she was overstaying her welcome. “Maybe I should go …” she started and stood. Alex was standing directly in her path to the door, however, and she wasn’t stepping aside to let her pass. In fact, Alex reached out for her, placing a hand around her wrist. Gentle yet firm. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

It was little more than a whisper, but it sounded like thunder in Maggie’s ears. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She would try and reason one last time, with Alex and with herself. Her eyes met Alex’s and she saw her own desire reflected in them. In the dark, dilated pupils. Alex started to move backwards, her hand still holding Maggie’s wrist. The grip was loose now and Maggie knew it was so she could pull back and leave if she wanted. But Maggie didn’t and followed Alex through the hallway, up the stairs and into the first room, Alex’s bedroom. 

Once they were both inside, Alex let go of Maggie and closed the door behind them. She let out a trembling breath, a split second of hesitation that went right out of the window when Maggie trailed a hand on her shoulder, gently coaxing her to turn around. Alex felt the hardwood of the door press into her back when Maggie leaned in closer, leaving barely an inch of space between their bodies. Dark eyes were scanning hers, daring her to make the first move. So Alex did. She grabbed Maggie’s shirt in her fists and pulled her flush against her body, covering her mouth with her own. The groan she let out was muffled by the kiss, swallowed by Maggie’s demanding lips. 

Maggie braced herself against the door with one arm, the other going around Alex’s waist, pressing her closer as their kiss grew in intensity. She let out a moan when she felt Alex lick against her lower lip and opened her mouth to let her in. Alex buried her fingers in Maggie’s hair, making her groan at the slight pull, the feeling sending shivers down her spine to lower regions. 

In need of oxygen, Alex broke the kiss but didn’t stray very far, breathing hard. Maggie lowered her mouth to Alex’s neck and kissed down to her collarbone. Her fingers found their way underneath Alex’s sweater and the redhead shivered. Maggie moved back an inch to give her room to maneuver the garment up and over Alex’s head, leaving the redhead in a tank top. She claimed her lips again and felt Alex's skilled fingers pry open the buttons of her shirt, slipping it from her shoulders. Alex's hands stayed on Maggie's shoulders, mapping out the expanse of muscle. Maggie noticed how her fingers lingered, the kiss intensified. “I didn't know you had a thing for muscles,” she murmured against Alex's lips.

Alex pulled back an inch and looked at Maggie, the raw lust in her eyes making her swallow audibly. “Neither did I.” She placed her hands on Maggie's chest, just above the edge of her black sports bra and pushed her backwards towards the bed. 

When Maggie's legs hit the edge, Alex gave an extra shove and Maggie allowed herself to fall, trusting Alex to keep her safe. She groaned when Alex followed, straddling her across the hips and pulled her head down to claim her lips. Her hands pulled on the edge of Alex's top and Alex sat up, reaching down and pulling the garment off in one swoop. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it slip from her shoulders before throwing it to the floor. Alex bit her lower lip as she took Maggie's hands, placing them on her breasts. 

“Fuck, Danvers.” Maggie felt Alex shiver on top of her and groaned when feeling rock hard nipples pressing into her palms. Her fingers started moving without thought, remembering how the other woman most enjoyed being touched and she was rewarded when Alex arched her back, letting out a strangled moan. She sat up, taking one nipple between her lips, the other still between her fingers. Alex gripped Maggie’s shoulders hard, probably hard enough to bruise but Maggie couldn't care less. When Alex trembled again after she hit a particularly sensitive spot, she decided to change tactics and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, coaxing the woman to relax, and turned them over, slipping one thigh between her legs and reclaiming her lips. She felt Alex's hips move against her leg, trying to find some sort of release. Grinning, she moved back a bit to look into her eyes, “Need something, Danvers?” 

“I can't believe you're still such a tease.” Alex’s brain was close to short circuiting and she inhaled sharply when Maggie’s hand landed on her stomach, sliding down to the edge of her jeans. No other lover had ever made her feel like this, like she was about to crawl out of her skin and be reborn. Only Maggie. And she hadn't even taken her pants off yet.

Maggie was about to correct that, her fingers deftly making short work of the button and sliding down the zipper slowly, making Alex go mad with anticipation. Then, with no further warning, she slipped her fingers under the waistband and let out something between a groan and a curse at just how wet Alex was, at how the slick heat of it surrounding her fingers made her own body respond in kind. She dropped her head on Alex's heaving chest, breathing in deeply. 

“No one … ever … made me feel the way you do,” Alex mumbled, tangling a hand in Maggie's hair to pull her head back up. “Please … Mags … Fuck me.” 

Maggie leaned down, covering Alex's lips with her own and moved her fingers through Alex's folds, swallowing the moans and groans escaping the redhead. She didn't have a lot of room to maneuver her hand with Alex still wearing her pants. Breaking the kiss and pulling her hand back, she smirked at the little noise of disappointment. She got to her knees between Alex's legs and placed a kiss next to her belly button. She knew Alex was ticklish there and used the expected skip of her hips to slip her pants down her buttocks, taking her underwear with them in one go. 

Alex’s chuckle at Maggie's smooth trick quickly turned into soft moans when the brunette slipped her pants down her legs, kissing and nipping at every bit of newly exposed skin. “Oh god …” she murmured between hitched breaths when Maggie made her way back up her legs, licking at her groin, nose nuzzling her pubic hair. 

“God has very little to do with this,” was the cheeky reply as Maggie leaned back on her haunches, trailing a finger through wet heat. Alex was practically soaked, so Maggie didn't waste more time, slowly entering Alex with two fingers. 

Alex covered her mouth with one hand, biting down on her palm to keep the primal noises contained. Maggie stared at the taut body before her, moving her fingers slowly towards that special spot she knew would drive the redhead wild. She also knew it wouldn't take long as she could already feel Alex's vaginal walls tightening around her fingers. She leaned down and found Alex's clit with the tip of her tongue, smiling when a hand clawed back into her hair, holding her in place. Not that she was going anywhere. 

Alex felt it start in the tips of her toes and tried to fight it, tried to hold back. But when Maggie started to make broad sweeps with her tongue she was done for. Maggie kept her tongue on Alex’s clit, leaving just enough pressure, and thrust her fingers deep and steady as Alex came undone, shaking and shivering. She drew it out for as long as she could, for as long as Alex could take, before withdrawing her fingers. Placing a last kiss on Alex’s cunt, she wiped her face with her hand and crawled her way up Alex’s body, the redhead flushed and panting. 

Maggie kissed her way up Alex’s torso, smirking when hand pulled her down into a kiss and Alex moaned as she tasted herself on Maggie’s tongue. Her hands found Maggie’s sports bra and she pulled it up, breaking the kiss for a second to pull it over Maggie’s head. Then she used her momentum to nudge Maggie to the side, switching their positions. She wasted no time and unbuttoned Maggie’s slacks, pulling them down her legs. Her boyshorts followed, Alex tossing them to the ground. Maggie sat up, crashing their mouths together, her tongue chasing Alex’s as she pushed the redhead back down to her back. Alex guided Maggie to straddle her waist, moaning when she felt the wetness paint her stomach. 

Sitting up, Maggie arched her back, pressing down onto hard abs. She loved riding Alex, loved the way her trained body was hard in just the right places. And by the way those hazel eyes were gazing up at her, dark and smoldering, Alex still didn’t mind one bit. In fact, Alex grabbed hold of her hips and urged her to move, which she did, biting her lip to fight her moans. She picked up speed quickly, being as turned on and as wet as she was. She felt her orgasm approach and closed her eyes to chase it. 

Then Alex held her still, making her eyes shoot open again. “Scoot up,” Alex said with a smirk, a twinkle in her eyes. Maggie felt the remaining moisture leave her mouth to go south.

“Fuck,” Maggie breathed out and it took a nudge from the still smirking redhead between her legs to get her moving. She positioned herself over Alex’s mouth and shivered when she felt hot air blow on her wet folds. She looked down into Alex’s eyes as she lowered herself, Alex keeping hold of her thighs, and groaned out loud when she felt the first lick. Following Alex’s example, she covered her mouth with one hand and braced the other against the headboard to keep her balance. 

Alex ran her tongue through her folds, nipping and sucking at her labia. She penetrated Maggie with her tongue, feeling her walls clench and grip and felt the thighs around her head start to shake. She moved her focus a bit higher, finding the small bundle of nerves and gave it a few licks before wrapping her lips around it. That was all it took. Maggie came hard, shuddering, moans barely muffled by her hand. Alex eased her through it while lapping up the gush of moisture, humming in pleasure, not caring that breathing was slowly becoming an issue. 

After a few moments that seemed like hours to Maggie she finally came down from her high and got to her knees, dropping sideways on the bed to free Alex. The redhead coaxed her to lay down, cradling Maggie against her chest while she tried to get her bearings back, sucking air into her heaving lungs. Alex watched with a rather smug look on her face, which Maggie noticed. “Oh … I am so getting you back for that one,” Maggie mumbled with a grin. “In a couple of minutes …” She really needed a moment to recover from what was probably one of the hardest orgasms of her life. 

Alex chuckled, “Sure, Sawyer.” She nudged Maggie’s shoulder, “Turn over.” Maggie arched an eyebrow but did as she was asked, rolling on her stomach. Alex got to her knees, running her hands up and down Maggie’s shoulders. She froze when she saw the still nasty looking bruise there and gently trailed it. “What happened?” 

Maggie looked over her shoulder, “Oh that … sparring with the boys. You know how guys are. They can’t stand losing to a girl, so they hit a bit harder.” It was almost true, only it wasn’t sparring but a drug bust that almost got both her and Kate killed. But she couldn’t exactly say that right? She closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Alex massaging her back, hoping the other woman would forget about it. She had.

Frowning, Alex let her gaze slip lower, discovering more bruises in various states of healing on Maggie’s body. She hadn’t noticed them before, lost in a haze of lust. Weren’t those  _ boys  _ professional bodyguards like Maggie? Shouldn’t they know how to spar without risking injury? 

“You’re going to put me to sleep …” Maggie mumbled, on the edge of oblivion already. 

“Maybe that’s the point.” Alex decided to drop it for now, though something in the back of her mind kept nagging that something wasn’t right. Her fingers returned to Maggie’s shoulders, digging into the muscles, rubbing any leftover stress away. Soon, Maggie’s breathing evened out. 

Smiling softly, Alex covered her with the sheet. She got out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible and left the room, grabbing a short robe from the back of her door. She checked up on Jamie, still fast asleep, and went downstairs to grab two tall glasses from the kitchen. She filled them with water and took them back to her room. She placed one on the bedside table where Maggie was sleeping and drank the other one while turning off the lights. Then she let the robe fall from her shoulder, slipped into bed under the sheet and pressed herself up against Maggie, closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

When Alex drifted awake, she felt warm and comfortable. She snuggled deeper into her pillow and took a deep breath. When the familiar scent hit her nose, she opened one eye and a soft smile slipped onto her face. Maggie. She was still there, in her bed, in her arms, smelling like sleep and sex. The memories from last night slowly came back and Alex couldn’t stop the shiver running down her spine. Maggie inhaled sharply and Alex watched as her eyes blinked open.

“Good morning.” Alex leaned her chin on her hands, resting on Maggie’s chest. 

“Mmmm … Good morning,” Maggie drawled with a lazy grin on her face. She trailed a hand underneath Alex’s jaw, gently coaxing her up into a kiss. It started out slow, their lips barely moving against each other. Then Alex pressed herself closer, deepening the kiss, Maggie’s fingers sinking in her hair. Maggie let out a moan, causing Alex to open her eyes and ease up on the kiss. 

“I really, really …” Alex placed another kiss on Maggie’s lips. “... Really want to continue this. But I have to get Jamie out of bed and off to school.” 

Maggie hesitated. “Do you want me to leave?” She didn’t want to go, but she’d follow whatever Alex decided.

Alex leaned back a bit and it took her a moment to form a response, her head and her heart in disagreement. She took one last look at Maggie and decided to follow her heart for once. “No … I want to make you breakfast.” She slipped out of bed, amused by the dazed look on Maggie’s face.

“Really?” Maggie felt positively giddy. 

Alex rummaged in her wardrobe and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. She tossed a pair of yoga pants and a shirt at Maggie. “Go take a shower. Feel free to help yourself to some coffee in the kitchen. It’ll be a while with Jamie, the kid’s a nightmare to get out of bed. Reminds me of Kara.” 

Maggie watched her leave, noticing the extra sway of Alex’s hips. She grinned, letting herself fall back onto the bed, basking in the remaining warmth of spending the night in Alex’s arms. Best sleep she’d had in years.

After a couple of minutes, she forced herself to move and sauntered over to the ensuite bathroom. She whistled in appreciation at the space. Moderate in size, the bathroom was done in different shades of dark grey tiling that nicely set off the stainless steel finish. Maggie saw a shelf of towels and helped herself to one before turning on the water of the huge walk-in shower. As she stepped under the warm spray, her mind couldn't help but think that this place was big enough for two … and all the other things they could do here. Maggie shook her head, washing herself down with the body wash. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

Done, she stepped out and dried herself, getting dressed in the clothes Alex had lent her, and hung her towel on the rack. She went back to the bedroom and tidied up the bed. The sheets would probably need changing though, she mused.

As she made her way through the hall and down the stairs, she could hear Alex’s muted voice drift from the other bedroom and grinned, imagining the stubborn girl refusing to get up and a level headed Alex negotiating through it. She always knew Alex would make a great mom. What that meant for her, for them … guess they had to see and find out.

Maggie was already on her second cup when a bleary eyed Jamie appeared, Alex right behind her, a relieved smile spreading across her face as she saw Maggie leaning against the counter.

Jamie’s eyes widened when she saw Maggie and she ran towards her, giving Maggie a hug around her legs. “Hi Maggie!” she said. 

Not really knowing what to do, Maggie awkwardly ruffled Jamie's hair. “Morning munchkin.” 

Alex had to steady herself at the sight in front of her, Maggie and her daughter. She shook herself out of it, going for a bowl of cereal and the milk. “Sit down, Jamie.” Alex placed the food on the table and Jamie dug in, munching on her froot loops. Alex knew it wasn't the most nutritious breakfast ever, but is was quick and Jamie ate it without struggle. She'd sneak in the fruit and veggies later during the day. Maggie handed her a mug of coffee and she gave a smile in thanks.

“I really have to get going,” Maggie started, finishing her coffee. “Need to get home and change before Kate leaves for the office.” 

“Ok … Raincheck on breakfast. I’ll walk you out.” 

Maggie put her cup in the sink and went to Jaime. “See ya later, kiddo. Be good to your mom.” 

Jamie nodded with enthusiasm, her mouth full of cereal.

Alex followed Maggie to the door, watching as the shorter woman shrugged on her boots and leather jacket. Alex took Maggie's helmet from the cupboard and handed it over. “So …” She hesitated, not really sure where they stood right now. She finally settled on, “will we see you around?”

“If … if you want to … yeah.” Maggie shuffled her feet and then started laughing. “Look at us, acting like a couple of teenagers.” 

Alex chuckled, “Yeah. … uhm … I really need to take this slow. There's Jamie to consider in this.” The day she adopted her daughter, she made the promise to always put her first.

“I know. I could use the time too.” Maggie took a breath. “I had a great time and hope we can do that again. Not just the - you know - sex part. Which was absolutely mind blowing, by the way.” She grinned at the snort Alex let out. “That’s a great kid you're raising there.”

Alex felt something there and then, something deep in her chest. A pull of joy and … hope. She didn't want to voice it just yet, didn't want to scare Maggie away. Instead, she reached forward, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. “See you soon, Sawyer.”

“You bet, Danvers.” Maggie winked at Alex and walked to her bike. She slipped on her helmet and straddled her Ducati, flexing and showing off just a little bit as she felt Alex follow her every move with her eyes.

Alex kept watching Maggie as she drove off, right until she turned around the corner. Then she went back inside, taking the chair next to Jamie. 

“I like Maggie,” Jamie said between slurping the milk out of her bowl. 

Alex just smiled and placed a kiss on Jamie’s temple. 

 

* * *

 

When Maggie got home, she parked her bike in the underground lot and hurried up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Kate. Part of her was hoping the other woman had left for the office already, but that hope went down the drain when she walked inside and passed the kitchen on the way to her room. 

Kate was thumbing through the paper, a mug in her hand. “Look who didn’t come home last night.” The redhead said in jest, stopping Maggie from sneaking past the room. 

Maggie sighed and doubled back, sticking her head into the room with a grin. “Before you start to ask. Yes, I had a wonderful date last night. Yes, I slept with Alex. And No, I don’t regret one minute of it. Now I’m going to change so we can get to work.” Without giving Kate the space to reply she continued the way to her room.

Kate sat back in her chair, the paper forgotten. She sighed, worried for her friend. She really hoped things would work out this time. Maggie barely survived the last time Alex broke her heart. Kate wasn’t sure she could take that again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Winn sat behind his console at the DEO, typing away to the rhythm of the music blasting through his headphones. It was quiet. No monsters on the loose, no bandits to catch, and he was happily working on some coding for a side project. He’d be the first to know the second something went haywire anyway. He kept an eye on the security feed though, just in case. It had become a habit in his line of work. He caught an image of Alex, moving through the hallways to her lab, a smile on her face. He squinted when he saw her lips move. Was she humming? Come think of it, she looked positively giddy this morning when she checked in. Winn had wondered why that was, hoping it had something to do with a former detective turned bodyguard. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the screen in front of him.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he slipped off his headphones and turned, surprised to find Supergirl behind him. “Kara! Hey! What are you doing here?”

Kara beamed up at him and pulled him from his chair in a big hug. “Just thought I’d check up on everyone. Aruba isn’t that far you know.” She left her wife lounging on a chair on the private beach, with the promise she’d be right back. She heard Lena mumble “surprised it took you so long” right before she took off and shook her head with a smile. Lena knew her too well and knew she’d be getting a bit antsy.

“Things are quiet here. Everyone is working on some side projects. Alex’s in her lab, still working on the drugs, I think. She’s in high spirits today … if you know what I mean,” Winn wiggled his eyebrows.

Kara gasped, “I hope I know what you mean.” She grinned. “I’ll go see what I can find out.” She sped through the door and into Alex’s lab, startling Alex into throwing the papers she was holding to reach for her gun.

“Goddammit, Kara!” Alex called out, taking a deep breath to bring down the sudden adrenaline rush. “Don’t do that!” She took a good look at her sister, who stood in the center of her lab looking sheepish, but clearly ecstatic. “Oh come here,” she held open her arms and let out a deep breath when Kara flew into them. It had only been a few days since the blonde left on her honeymoon, but she had to admit she missed her. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Lena?”

Kara took a step back. “I left Lena on the beach with a Mai Tai and covered in sunscreen. She didn’t mind me slipping back here to check up on things.” She used her super speed to gather the papers Alex had dropped and shoved them back into her sister’s hands, only a bit rumpled.

Alex chuckled and put them on her desk. She’d sort them out later. “Well, things are good here. No aliens running rampant, no massive fires breaking out or other general mayhem on the streets.”

“Yeah, Winn said so. He also said you were in a pretty good mood,” Kara drew out the last word. “And I seem to remember you having a hot date yesterday.” Alex started to blush and look down, the tips of her lips curling upward. Kara gasped, hoping she was reading her sister right. “Alex, you didn’t! Maggie stayed over?! That’s great!”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” Alex waved Kara down. “Yes, Maggie stayed over and yes, it was … whew …” She grinned widely for a moment before turning her eyes back to her sister. “But … we agreed to take things slow. There’s Jamie to think about here.”

Kara leaned against Alex’s desk. “Was Jamie ok with Maggie?” She knew her niece could be a bit shy around strangers at first and she knew Maggie wasn’t used to being around kids.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. Maggie was nervous, I could tell. But after the first game she relaxed and they hit off. Jamie even fell asleep on Maggie’s lap. It was the cutest thing ever, besides them both singing along to Let It Go.” She shot Kara a look, “Don’t tell Maggie I told you that.”

Kara let out a little squeak and sped to her sister again, holding her tight. “I am so happy for you!” She let go after Alex tapped her on the shoulders, signaling she needed oxygen. “Oh, sorry.” It wasn’t the first time Alex was caught in one of Kara’s bone-cracking hugs and it wouldn’t be the last. “I need to tell Lena! I’ll call you later.” With that, Kara flew out of the lab, the draft she created scattering the papers on Alex’s desk across the room. Alex groaned loudly and shook her head before getting started on picking them up.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was feeling quite good about herself while she patrolled the rooftops after sundown that night. Kate had given her a crash course on parkour last year and she excelled at it. Of course, she should’ve realized Kate was already starting to mold her into the woman she had become today. A vigilante, scaling the buildings and rooftops of National City. Who would've thought? She halted at the next building, letting herself have a couple of minutes to catch her breath, and grinned when she heard Kate come to a stop behind her, completely winded. If there was one thing she had outclassed her friend in, it was this.

“You’re getting old,” Maggie teased with a smile on her face.

Kate tried to scowl, but failed horribly, knowing there was some truth to that statement. She was ten years older and had been doing this a decade longer. She felt every extra minute at that moment. Maggie bumped her shoulder with her fist, realizing the lack of a witty comeback from Kate meant the woman was thinking about something.

“That was a joke.” Maggie was relieved she got a grin in return. She looked over the edge of the building at the sound of sirens and saw a police cruiser speed by. Arching an eyebrow, she glanced at Kate. “Race you?”

Kate’s grin widened. “You’re so on, Monarch.” Without waiting for a reply, Kate stepped from the edge and let herself fall down.

“That’s cheating,” Maggie mumbled when Kate shot a grappling hook from her belt into a building in the distance and swung away in pursuit of the police. Shaking her head, Maggie took in her environment to choose a good path and took off, launching herself towards the next roof where she landed in a roll, using the momentum to get back to her feet and keep going.

The ringing of her phone broke her concentration for a second and she hit the comm device in her mask. “Sawyer.”

“Hey Maggie,” Alex said. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Maggie sounded a little out of breath.

Grinning, Maggie leaped to the next building. “Danvers, hey. No, you’re not interrupting. I’m just out on a run.” She miscalculated a fraction and stumbled on the ledge, a soft curse escaping her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. What’s up?” Maggie slowed down just a fraction. She had already lost to Batwoman anyway.

“Oh ... I was just calling to see how you’re doing.” Alex sounded hesitant and a little shy and Maggie could almost imagine how she looked on the other side, utterly adorable with a lopsided grin on her face. “And to see if you had any plans for the rest of the night.”

Maggie looked down at the scene below her. The police cruiser had stopped, it’s lights bathing the area in red and blue, the officers gawking at the burglar they had been chasing who was now hanging upside down from a rope. Kate was watching them from a distance, giving Maggie a thumbs up. “I should check in with Kate to see if she doesn’t need to be somewhere, but otherwise I’m free. I mean, I need to go home and shower and … stuff … But I can meet you in half an hour or so?”

“You can come to my place if you want. Jamie’s already out for the night.” Alex started to speed up her speech, descending into babbling mode. “No pressure though. I just thought we could watch a movie or catch up some more. But it’s totally ok if you’d rather not …”

“Alex!”

That stopped the rambling. “Yes?”

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Maggie finished with a grin and turned off the call after getting a breathy ok from the other woman.

“What happened with taking things slow?” Kate glared at Maggie, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the taller woman and turned to make her way back to where they parked their bikes. “Stop worrying. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? I doubt your ability to think straight when it concerns Alex. Pun not intended.” Kate followed Maggie down the fire escape they’d parked the bikes underneath. She placed a hand on Maggie’s arm. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Swinging a leg over the seat of her bike, Maggie gave Kate a soft smile. “I know. You’re a good friend. But … she called me.” Her smile turned into a lopsided grin, a dazed look in her eyes.

Kate shook her head and stepped back, watching as Maggie kicked her bike in gear and drove off.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alex walked into the DEO, a smile firmly planted on her face. She had woken up sprawled across a naked Maggie, her body stiff and a little bit sore in all the right places, and felt glorious. She smirked as she was greeted by several other agents, seeing the tension in their postures as they wondered why she looked so happy. Several rookies had noticed and prayed to whatever god they believed in that they could get out of sparring today. Agent Danvers smiling? That couldn’t bode well.

“Hey, Alex?”

Hearing her name broke Alex out of her thoughts and she turned around to face Winn. Being technically a civilian, Winn was the only one besides her sister who could get away with using her first name inside the base.

The young man made his way toward her, not even looking up while tapping away on the tablet in his hand. “J’onn asked me to send you to his office when you got in.”

Alex grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from colliding with her. “Did he say what it’s about?” She tried to be annoyed by the shorter man but found she couldn’t. He was like the pesky little brother she never thought she needed.

Winn blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the world beyond his tablet and shrugged. “Uhm, no. But he had this weird look in his eyes.”

Patting Winn’s shoulder, Alex stepped past him. “Thanks Winn. Please continue with whatever it is you’re doing.”

Swallowing, Winn watched Alex walk away, hoping she didn’t notice the screen on his tablet. Shrugging again, he tapped his tablet and restarted his game of Fortnite, continuing his way to the mess hall to get breakfast.

“Sir? You wanted to see me.” Alex walked into J’onn’s office, hands behind her back in a good soldier’s stance. She still had to fight the urge to salute him, a habit J’onn told her to lose during the years of them growing closer.

J’onn looked up from his papers and smiled, pointing at the chair at the other side of the desk. “Have a seat. And, for the love of H’ronmeer, ease up.” If he had to pick an example of a good soldier, Alex would be it. It was strange how easily she could keep her relationships with him separate, as a friend at home and as her boss here at the DEO. “I have a couple of announcements to make, but I want to run them by you first.

Frowning, Alex took her seat and looked at him. “Is it your father?”

“He’s part of it, yes,” J’onn said with a deep sigh. “I’m taking him to Mars. Permanently. Then he can live his remaining days without the psychic dampeners. It’s needed for certain rituals my people need to do before the end. I contacted M’gann. It should be safe out there amongst the resistance.”

Alex dipped her head, attempting to hide the pang of sorrow that swelled in her chest. “Don’t worry about the DEO. We’ll manage for the time that you’re away.”

J’onn chuckled. “I know. You’ve been doing great. Which makes my next announcement a bit easier.” He waited until Alex looked back at him, confusion in her eyes. “Helping my father through his illness made me realize some things about myself. I’ve been on this earth for 300 years, mostly hiding who I was. When I took Hank Henshaw’s skin, I tried to turn this organization around to help aliens stranded here. But I lost sight of that mission along the way. Kara … You … helped me find that again. Now that I can live openly as J’onn J’onzz, I feel the need to get back to that mission. And I can’t do that from behind this desk anymore.” He paused and saw Alex’s eyes widen in understanding.

“You’re leaving the DEO?” Alex asked in a small voice.

With a nod, J’onn confirmed it. He stood and held out his hand. “Congratulations, Director Danvers.”

Alex gasped as she took his hand, getting to her feet though her knees felt weak.

J’onn smiled and squeezed her hand tight. “You’ll do fine. There’s no one I trust more to take this job than you. And once I return from Mars, I’ll be around. For as long as you need me.”

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Alex had no words to form a reply. “A-are you … sure?” she squeaked after a couple of moments.

“You are more than ready, Director Danvers. And you deserve it.” J’onn squeezed Alex’s shoulders. “Come on. Let’s make the announcement.”

Still stunned, Alex followed J’onn out. Never could she have imagined her day turning out like this.

By the time the shock of J’onn’s announcement had died down and the last people had stopped to congratulate her, it was mid-afternoon and Alex closed the door of her lab behind her. She leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath.

Silence.

Alex was sure it would be broken soon, as Kara was bound to Supergirl back when she heard the news. Alex needed a moment of peace first. To process everything.

She was Director Danvers now. The leader of a team of over a hundred people. Agents and scientists. Human and Alien. Military and civilian. All tasked with the protection of this world. Could she do that? Would she be strong enough to do that? Sure, she’d been doing it on a temporary basis for a while now. But permanent? That meant she had to deal with the president and all the higher officials too. And budgets. And paperwork.

Shaking her head, Alex turned to her research, needing to take her mind off everything for a while.

 

* * *

 

At Kane Industries, Maggie spent most of her morning staring out the window while pretending to work. Kate had given her some basic input tasks to keep busy during the days that she was by her side at the office. It was boring, tedious work and after the night she’d had, she couldn’t be blamed if her focus was elsewhere.

“Earth to Maggie.”

Kate’s voice broke through and Maggie blinked, sheepishly focusing on Kate.

“That good huh?” Kate remarked with a chuckle, her eyebrow high at the blush appearing on her friend’s cheeks.

Maggie cleared her throat and glanced back down at the papers on her desk, wanting to divert the conversation to something else than her love life. “What do you need from me?”

“Are you done with the finances from last month? I need to review them and get it over to accounting.” Kate decided to take it easy on Maggie, for now.

“Almost … Just this last pile to go through here.”

Kate’s phone rang and the heir frowned when she checked the number. She gave Maggie a knowing look and picked up, the change of the tone of her voice letting Maggie know who was on the other line. Bruce. Maggie watched and listened to the one-sided conversation until Kate put her phone down. “Trouble?” She asked.

“Bruce got wind of a large shipment leaving Gotham and heading here. He’s sure it had something to do with the Blue Thrill gang. Barb is trying to find out how they are moving it, by ship or train most likely.” Kate picked up her pen and twirled it between her fingers. “Question is, do we let the DEO in on this?” Kate was still not very keen on working with them. The DEO was still a government-run organization.

“They have the manpower to cover both the harbor and the rails. And more if needed.” Maggie understood Kate’s reluctance to work with them. Her run-in with the government when she was younger didn’t exactly work out in her favor.

Kate thought it over for a moment and then nodded. “You’re right. We need to start trusting them.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before looking straight at Maggie, her gaze intense. “It’s time we meet them in person.”

Maggie swallowed and nodded, unable to shake the feeling that that might be a really bad idea.

 

* * *

 

What was she missing?

Alex had run another series of tests on the vial of shiny blue liquid. They needed to find its origins so they could shut it down. It had started to hit the streets and the first casualties had already been confirmed. She pushed her chair from her microscope to her desk, rechecking the data from the latest spectrophotometric test. The substance consisted of several elements, some alien in origin, and Alex had identified them all. But she couldn’t figure out how it was created. Those elements shouldn’t belong together. They didn’t bind the way they should. It was scientifically impossible.

Frowning, Alex reached for her mug of coffee. She misjudged the distance and pushed the mug to the floor where it shattered. Cursing, she went to pick up the pieces and cut her thumb on a sharp fragment. “Great,” she muttered and brought her thumb to her mouth to suck on the small cut. She froze and turned back to her data, inputting some new numbers. Then she sat back in her chair, slightly dazed, and opened a comm line to Winn and J'onn. “Guys? I know what the drugs are. They're tears.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I struggled with the action scenes in the last part. I'm still not completely happy with them, but I've spent enough time trying to improve them. I give up lol
> 
> The last chapter is also finished and is being beta read. So it should get posted next weekend to (finally) finish this story, yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And as always a big shout out to everyone who comments and/or gives kudos. They are the greatest motivation we have to keep writing.

He was so tired, but they never let him sleep more than a few hours at a time. Then they would come. With sticks and cattle prods. Hitting him, hurting him. His brothers used to call him a crybaby. If only they could see him now. 

Pathetic. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest, ignoring the sound of his chains clanging against the metal floor he sat on. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to remember his name. Or something from before this whole mess began. He was in Central City, getting beaten up by a dealer, when some sort of current spread through the city. After that he couldn’t remember much. Only pain. And tears, lots of tears.

 

* * *

 

“Tears?”

It was Winn who first voiced it. He, J'onn and Alex sat in the conference room, Supergirl was pacing around the table. Kara had flown in, hugging her sister until her ribs cracked when she heard the news of her promotion, and now listened to the other news Alex wanted to share.

Alex took a deep breath. “I just couldn't figure out how they made it. Then it just hit me, it wasn't made, it's biological. A substance excreted by something. And I say something because I don't think it's alien. Some of the elements looked alien but only because they’re mutated versions.” She paused for a moment. “They're tears.”

Kara stopped pacing and looked at her sister. “So, some … what? Metahuman? Is selling their tears as a drug?” She shook her head, “Wow. Just when you think you’ve seen it all.” She saw Alex frown. “What?”

“I don't think this meta is selling it willingly. There are different types of tears and these contain a vast amount of prolactin.” Alex looked at her sister, “a stress hormone. It also explains why this drug is so addictive to us, humans. Prolactin acts as a sedative and a natural painkiller. And this mutated version is much more potent.”

J’onn frowned, “A metahuman is being forced, tortured perhaps, for their tears? We need to find them.” It seemed their quest to shut down a drug gang was turning into a rescue mission. 

“I need to call Lena. I have to stay here and help.” Kara took out her phone, knowing Lena would understand.

Alex stopped her sister. “Kara, no. You earned a break. We’ll be fine. It’s not like we have any solid leads to where we can find this person.”

“The Weeper!” Winn piped up, both his hands in the air. They all turned to him. “What? It’s a good name,” he mumbled, turning back to his tablet.

Deciding to ignore him, Alex shook her head. “Go back to Lena. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. I’ll keep you posted. It only takes you a few minutes to get here.” She held open her arms, holding onto her sister when she came in for another hug. 

“If you’re absolutely sure …” Kara trailed off. “Ok then. Call me the second something seems off, ok? Oh, and when we get back, we’re all going out to celebrate,  _ Director Danvers _ .” She winked at her sister when she said her new title gave a wave to Winn and J’onn and flew away.

J’onn watched her go. “Ok, people. We need to find a location for this … Weeper.”

“The samples I have in my lab are degrading. If I can get my hands on a fresh sample, I might be able to calculate how long ago it was produced.”

Winn hit his tablet, “Then I can map out a possible area of origin.”

J’onn nodded. “Good. But it’s getting late. Go home and get a fresh start on it tomorrow.”

“Yes sir,” Winn replied and stood to leave the conference room, his eyes glued to his tablet. He froze and slowly turned around, “Guys?” He swiped the image on his screen to the monitor hanging from the wall. “I think we have a security breach.”

Alex frowned when the rooftop cameras revealed two figures half hidden in the darkness. “I’m going up there.” She reached for the gun on her hip and flicked on its power source. Giving J’onn a nod, she ran out of the room, knowing he’d be right behind her. 

 

* * *

 

“You bats and your dramatic flair,” Maggie murmured. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and leaned back against the wall, trying very hard not to fidget with nerves. 

Kate chuckled and glanced at the security camera. “Any minute now.” 

When the handle to the rooftop door lowered, Kate pressed the button on the side of her mask and moved a step back, hiding herself more into the shadows. The door opened and Alex walked out, gun in hand but trained at the floor. 

Taking a couple of slow steps forward, Alex took in the scene. Batwoman was closest, her stance relaxed and looking almost bored. Behind her stood Monarch, almost invisible in the dark. “You got our attention.” Her fingers stayed locked on the trigger of her gun.

“There’s no need for that, Agent Danvers.” The activated device in Kate’s mask distorted her voice and Maggie had to keep her head down to fight off a grin at the sound. It was just so Bruce.

Alex glared at the masked vigilante. “I’m not in the habit of trusting someone who’s face I can’t see.” She felt movement at her back and saw the flash of red, signaling J’onn phazing in. “And it’s Director Danvers to you.” 

Maggie lifted her head at that and looked at Alex, noticing her proud stance and the small smile playing around J’onn’s lips. So Alex got promoted. Good on her!

“Congratulations on your promotion, Director Danvers.” Kate dipped her head. Her gaze passed over J’onn, unfazed by his alien skin. “You must be the Martian Manhunter I keep hearing about? It’s nice to put a face to the name.” She looked back at Alex, “We have information concerning a common cause. The Blue Thrill gang.”

Hesitating for a moment, Alex relaxed her stance. She knew they could have sent whatever info they had through their hacker, Oracle. To come here in person was a leap of faith. She holstered her gun. “We’re listening.”

Kate grinned. “Our  _ associates  _ in Gotham have found rumors of an important shipment moving here. By ship or rail. We could use your help to monitor them, to intercept it.” 

Alex glanced at J’onn, the furrow of his brow telling her he came to the same conclusion. “We might know what that shipment is.” Taking a deep breath, Alex told them everything she found out about the drugs and the method of producing it. 

Maggie and Kate exchanged looks during the explanation, sharing a sense of awe at what Alex had discovered. And dread about what that meant. “This … Weeper … They’re a victim. This makes it even more important we stop them,” Kate finally said. She reached into her utility belt and took out a burner phone, handing it over to Alex. “It’s encrypted. By Oracle herself.” She stepped closer to Alex, holding out the device. 

Taking the phone, Alex took a good look at Batwoman who was now close enough for Alex to see the colour of her eyes. She mentally filed that info away for later. She nudged her head towards Monarch. “Your friend is on the quiet side.” 

“Monarch always is,” Kate winked at Maggie, who just shook her head. She was sure Alex would know it was her if she opened her mouth, voice distorter or not.

Kate stepped over to the edge of the roof. “We’ll be in touch, Director Danvers.” She faced the others and let herself fall backwards with her arms spread wide, disappearing over the edge.

Alex took a step forward in shock, knowing they were 30 stories above ground and being pretty sure Batwoman couldn’t fly. She rushed to the edge and looked down, seeing the vigilante disappear from view at the end of a grappling hook. 

Monarch stepped on the ledge next to Alex and gave her a nod before leaping down. Alex smothered a shout when she watched Monarch plummet to the ground for long seconds, before she spread her arms and glider wings sprouted from the suit. She floated down to a nearby rooftop, dropped down and disappeared into the darkness.  

Alex exhaled and shook her head, looking at J’onn. “Kara’s right. Masked vigilantes are nuts.” J’onn laughed and she quickly joined him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Maggie got home, still high on adrenaline from her run as Monarch, she quickly showered and changed out of the suit. Seeing Alex on the rooftop, badass and completely in control of the situation, had been hard on her self control and she might have been showing off just a little bit. She was relieved when Alex called her half an hour later to invite her over for the night. That she had some important news to share. Sure, Maggie already knew about the promotion, but managed to hide that fact quite well. It had called for a celebration and, Maggie mused, they’d been doing that part enthusiastically. 

Maggie exhaled deeply in contentment, her head resting on Alex’s stomach. The bare skin warm and soft beneath her cheek. She closed her eyes, almost ready to drift to sleep.

Alex trailed her fingers around a fading bruise on Maggie's shoulder, again wondering where it came from. She knew there was something Maggie wasn't telling her, having found several cuts and bruises on her body. The explanation was always the same: sparring with the boys. And then Maggie would distract her. She was good at that, Alex was only human. And that lithe, muscular and, above all, naked body was distraction enough.

Running her fingers through dark hair, she felt Maggie nuzzle deeper into her and smiled, feeling herself grow warm in adoration. Having Maggie back just felt right. They matched. Not just in bed, but in each other’s lives. It was the missing puzzle piece. She needed Maggie in her life to be fully happy. She could only hope the other woman felt the same. Could Maggie envision a future with her? With Jamie?

“I can hear you thinking from here, Danvers,” Maggie mumbled. She reluctantly lifted her head and turned around, getting comfortable again on Alex's belly. “What's up?” Alex had the tendency to crawl into her own head. It was a trait they both shared. 

Alex looked down and shook her head. “It's nothing,” she tried, but the arching of a dark eyebrow told her she wouldn’t get away with it. “I’m just thinking about this. About us.” She could feel Maggie stiffen and reached down to place a hand on her shoulder. “This feels … right. But I can’t help but wonder about it. You were pretty adamant about not wanting to have kids. And I respect that, I really do. But there’s Jamie now. And I have to put her first.”

Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lifted herself up to her knees and for a moment Alex feared she would get out of bed and walk away. But then those dark eyes opened again and took Alex’s breath away. 

Shuffling closer, Maggie took one of Alex’s hands and lifted it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the palm. “I never saw myself as a parent, true. It’s not like I had a good example.” She took another deep breath, willing away the lingering pain of her parents abandonment. “I’m afraid I’ll screw it up.” She saw that Alex was about to reply and reached out, gently touching Alex’s lips. “Let me get this out first. Before I lose my nerve.” She smiled when Alex nodded. “I think I could get used to Jamie. She’s a cool kid. And you, well, you are a great parent. I can follow your lead and trust that you’ll point me in the right direction. Besides, Jamie’s so smart she’ll set me on the right track herself.” 

Alex had to swallow around the lump in her throat. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined those words come from Maggie’s mouth. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Just to make things perfectly clear.” 

“That I want to stay and try to be a good parent for Jamie? Yes, I’m saying that.” Maggie gave Alex a lopsided grin that turned into a undignified squeal when Alex launched herself forward and tackled Maggie, pushing her down on her back.

Alex straddled Maggie and took both her arms, pinning them to the bed above her head, Alex’s face hovering inches from Maggie’s. The look of surprise in those dark eyes quickly made way for something else. “I also remembered something about you following my lead.” Alex’s voice had dropped an octave, making Maggie swallow.

“I’ll always follow you,  _ Director Danvers _ . To the end of the world if I have to.” The glint Alex got in her eyes made Maggie shiver and she knew she was in trouble. The good kind of trouble.

 

* * *

 

They’d been at it for the past five days, Batwoman and Monarch keeping an eye on the ships moving in and out of the harbor. The DEO was keeping track of the rails, their manpower spread across all the city’s stations.

So far they had gotten nothing.

“We’re wasting our time,” Maggie peered through a set of binoculars, keeping track of the movement down below. It was getting late, the sun had long set and the docks were running empty, the workers going home for the night. She looked over her shoulder at Kate and shook her head in disappointment. She was getting fed up with this shit.

“Why is that guy hanging back?” Kate suddenly said, pointing at a container in the distance.

Maggie lifted the binoculars back up and peered through it. There, still loaded on the ship docked in the last port, was a red container. One man was leaning against the side, absently lighting up a cigarette. Without the flash of the light, they would‘ve missed him completely. He pushed himself off the container and made his way off the ship, looking into the distance. Maggie saw several vehicles approach. “He’s got company.” 

Kate hit her comm device. “Director Danvers? You better get that ass of yours to the docks. I believe we have a showdown.” She turned to Maggie, “We’re not engaging until they get here.” Maggie nodded and returned to her observation. She counted eleven people by now and at least two didn’t appear to be human. Maggie hoped the DEO wouldn’t take too long. 

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes passed and Maggie was getting worried. They had loaded the container on a truck and seemed to be preparing to leave. “We have to stall them.” 

Kate shook her head. “They loaded that container on the truck  _ without  _ a crane, Mags. Four of those … things … lifted it and carried it. Even empty those weigh over 5,000 pounds. What are they? Kryptonian?”

“Kara could carry it on her own.” Maggie placed down her binoculars. “But plenty of alien species have super strength.” She looked down and saw that the men had piled into the various vehicles. “The DEO is on their way. But we can’t let them go. We might never find them again.” She thought of The Weeper, who might be imprisoned in that container. Someone they had to find and set free. They heard the truck start and it started to move. “Kate?” The two stared each other down for a moment, both hesitant to act.

“Oh, screw it.” Kate removed a small gun from her utility belt, extended the sides like a crossbow, aimed and fired. The projectile slammed into the front tire of the truck and exploded with a bang. Spooked, the driver slammed the brakes and the truck came to a sliding, screeching stop. 

The cars stopped around it and a couple of the men got out, confused what had just happened. Until one of them pointed up and both Kate and Maggie knew the game was up. Kate went first, brazen like always. She had reloaded her gun and fired while she jumped down, hitting one of the cars and causing it to flip on it’s side with the explosion. She landed in a half crouch on top of the container, a devilish vision of red between the smoke and fire. 

The men recovered from their shock and the biggest of them crossed his arms in front of his massive chest - Maggie was sure he had to be related to Dragaa, the cage fighter that used to fight for Roulette - and sneered, “I thought we got away from the masked loonies when we moved out of Gotham. Seems you crazies are everywhere.” 

Maggie jumped down towards them, landing on the roof of a car behind the group. She stood tall and glared down at them. Dragaa the second, or whatever his name was, didn’t look very impressed as he growled over his shoulder at her. But that was fine, they just needed to stall them until backup arrived. 

“I will squeeze you until you snap in half, breakable humans!” The big alien spat. Some of the men prepared their guns, but Maggie knew it was the ones who didn’t carry visible weapons they needed to be wary of. She looked at Kate, their eyes locking as they silently communicated their plan. Split them up, hold them back, try not to die. She gave Kate a nod and turned, running across the car to the next one. She reached into her belt for her bo-staff, extended it and finally jumped to the ground. Guns started firing all around her and she ducked behind the car to avoid the incoming bullets. There, she waited for a few seconds for the guns to pauze. “Showtime,” she mumbled to herself and grabbed a smoke grenade from her belt, tossing it over the roof of the car. She threw herself over the hood, sliding to the other side with her boots extended, and kicked a guy in the chest. 

The smoke combined with the darkness caused confusion and disarray and Maggie took full advantage of it. She moved between the men with ease, fast and almost invisible, her staff breaking bone. 

Maggie punched one guy in the face and turned to face another one when she heard the cock of the gun behind her, knowing she was going to be too late to react. She just hoped the bullets would hit the kevlar sections of her suit. It would still hurt like hell, but she would live. The machine gun started to fire and she closed her eyes, bracing herself. A gust of wind and the familiar sound of boots hitting the ground in front of her made her look up and she exhaled. There was Supergirl blocking the bullets, watching as they fell, harmless, to the ground. Supergirl glanced back and winked before using her lasers to disarm the thug and blowing him away with her freeze breath. 

“Need a hand?” Supergirl asked Monarch with a smirk, sounding a little cocky.

Maggie rolled her eyes. She picked up the sound of motorcycles and other vehicles. The DEO had finally arrived. She pointed at the container and started moving, picking up her bo-staff from where it had fallen. “Secure the objective!” She saw Kara’s eyes widen and realised she forgot to use her voice distorter. “Later, Little D.” 

Kara swallowed and gave a nod, watching as Maggie ran back into the fight. She should have known Monarch was Maggie. It all added up. Shaking her head, she turned and sped to the container. She ripped the doors from the container, gasping when she saw the content. A man was chained up in the center, suspended with heavy bolts from the ceiling. His bare upper body covered in cuts and bruises. “Sweet Rao,” Kara mumbled as she flew inside. “Sir?” She hit her comms while she checked him over. “Alex? I found him, but he’s in bad shape.” The man started to stir and she called him again, relieved to see his eyes flutter open.

“I … know you … You’re Supergirl,” he stammered, his throat rough and raw. 

Kara smiled and made quick work of his chains, catching him and lowering his thin frame to the ground. She heard her sister’s footsteps outside of the container. “Over here!”

Alex ran inside, going down to her knees beside the man. He cowered away from her and she held up her hands to show she was unarmed. “It’s ok. We’re here to help you. I’m Alex.” She dropped the small backpack she was carrying and pulled out some first aid supplies. “What’s your name?” She noticed the clear blue liquid welling up in the corner of his eye.

“I-I can’t remember. Everything is all fuzzy in my head,” the man replied, staring at Alex with big blue eyes. “I think it’s Peter.” 

Alex gave him a smile as she checked his blood pressure. “Well then, Peter. I’ll have a friend take you somewhere safe where you can recover and we can figure out what happened to you.” J’onn, in Martian form, entered the container and Peter moved back in fright. “It’s ok, Peter. This is J’onn. He’s a friend.”

J’onn approached slowly and kneeled besides them. He looked at Supergirl. “They could use your help out there.” Kara nodded and, with a parting smile at Peter, flew off. “You too, Director Danvers.”

Alex stood and reached or her gun. “Get him to the DEO, straight to Dr Hamilton. He’s stable for now but I want him fully screened.” Giving the man a wink, she added, “I’ll come see you later,” and ran out to jump back into the battle. 

J’onn picked Peter up. “This will feel a little strange,” was his warning before he phased them both out.

 

* * *

  
  


When Alex stepped out of the container, she gave herself a second to oversee the situation. Supergirl had taken to the sky, fighting several aliens with wings sprouting between their shoulder blades. They looked strong, but Alex had to trust in her sister’s abilities. They had their own troubles on the ground as what remained of the blue trill gang wasn’t planning on going down quietly. She spotted several DEO agents fighting a seven foot alien and ran their way. “Agents! On me!” she called into her comms.

Maggie felt herself growing tired and sloppy. But she couldn't let up, not yet. In the corner of her eye she saw Kate, who was locked in combat with an alien who could shoot shockwaves from his hands, take a direct hit and go down. With a scream of fury, she used her staff as a vaulting pole and landed a flying kick into the alien’s side, putting herself between the alien and Kate. The alien crawled back to his feet and readied his attack. Maggie charged, dodging the first shockwave that came her way and readied her staff to strike. She didn’t expect the second shockwave and it hit her full on, throwing her back. She landed in a heap, her head smacking on the concrete and the whole world went black.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! Yay! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who followed on this journey. Hope you enjoy this ending. 
> 
> I might write an epilogue of sorts in the future. Have a couple of ideas. But it won't be anytime soon as I already have too many stories I'm working on. 
> 
> A big thank you goes out to my BETA Rebellion_Bear. You rock!

Maggie let out a low groan and struggled to open her eyes. She was dizzy and disoriented. And the continuous ringing in her ears didn’t help. She managed to turn on her side and spat out a mouthful of blood. Fuck. That probably wasn’t good.

She blinked and tried to focus on her surroundings, finally managing to spot Kate several feet away from her. Batwoman lay unmoving on the ground. Her ears started to clear up and the sounds of the fight started to come through once more. She turned her head to her other side and her eyes widened at the sight.  

Several DEO agents lay scattered around the area, either dead or unconscious. One agent was still up and locked in combat with the remaining seven-foot giant. Alex. The redhead seemed to be holding her own, but Maggie saw the signs of fatigue. Of pain. Maggie looked up when she heard the swoosh of Supergirl, but saw she was fighting high up in the sky, the airborne aliens not giving up so easily. Her eyes dropped again and she watched Alex evade an arm, ducking beneath it, but was too slow to evade the next punch. Alex was thrown several feet into the distance, landing on her back by the water’s edge, grimacing as she held her ribs. The giant alien smirked and moved closer, preparing the finishing blow.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Maggie murmured as she scrambled to her feet. She didn’t know where the strength came from. Her eyes didn’t leave the scene before her, the ringing in her ears intensified to shut everything else out. Only Alex mattered. Only saving Alex mattered. She wasn’t going to lose her now, after they finally found each other again.

Monarch rushed forward, picking up her staff on the way, and jumped onto the giant alien, using her full momentum to push her staff into him. Her tunnel vision didn’t let her see the edge of the bay, only when the alien screeched as he slipped did she notice the blackness of the water rising up to meet her. 

Alex blinked, her mind was having a hard time processing the past few seconds. The alien was coming for her, to finish her. And she knew he would succeed. She didn’t have any more fight left in her. Then Monarch came and pushed him off the edge of the bay, going down with him. She hit her comms, “Supergirl! Monarch fell into the bay!” She heard Kara grunt into the device and looked up just in time to see Supergirl punch the alien she was fighting down into the ground. Then Supergirl let herself drop, hitting the water with a loud splash. 

Hearing movement to her side, Alex turned just in time to catch Batwoman before she could throw herself over the edge. She used the entire weight of her body to hold the suited woman back. 

“Let me go!” Batwoman growled. “I need to help her!”

“You are in no shape to help anyone!” Alex knew how she felt, wanting nothing more than to dive in there with her. Batwoman wasn’t listening and kept struggling. “Kate!” That had the desired shocking effect, as Kate stopped pushing. She looked into the mask, finding Kate’s eyes. “Supergirl will find her.” 

Kate slumped to the ground. She reached up and slipped the mask from her head, looking up at Alex from beneath her tousled red hair. Alex winced at the bruises already visible on the other woman’s face. She took quite a beating, they all did.

They both turned to the water at the sound of Supergirl breaking the surface and scrambled to their feet when Supergirl landed, a still and dark figure in her arms.

Supergirl placed Monarch down on the ground and dropped to her knees besides her, breathing heavily. “Sorry it took so long. It was so very dark down there.”

Alex rushed towards them and immediately checked on Monarch. The woman was cold, her lips a pale blue. “Come on,” Alex murmured. “She’s not breathing.” She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, especially when she couldn’t find a heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, her fingers found the clasp of the Monarch’s mask and undid it, slipping the mask from her head. She swallowed at the familiar black hair that spilled from beneath it. 

Sure, she knew. Or suspected. But seeing those features, that face she knew better than her own, threw her anyway. 

“Alex!” 

It was Supergirl who broke her out of her trance. Alex looked up into the calming blue eyes from her sister and nodded. She looked down at the still woman and reached for her head, bending it back and pinching her nose closed before covering her lips with her own, breathing air into Maggie’s lungs. She repeated that three times before moving her hands to Maggie’s chest, finding the right spot to press down and continue CPR. 

It took four presses before Maggie started to cough up water. Alex helped turn her to her side, breathing in relief when Maggie retched, expelling the water from her lungs. 

Maggie groaned as she rolled to her back, opening her eyes and looking around in confusion. She saw Kate, unmasked and staring at her with tears in her eyes. And she saw her own mask next to her on the ground. Which meant … fuck … 

She turned to Alex, who sat next to her on the ground. “Danvers … Hey …” She didn’t recognise the sound of her own voice. It was raw and scratchy and she couldn’t stop her teeth from clattering from the cold.

Alex grinned, part in relief, part in annoyance. “Don’t you hey me, Sawyer. You are in so much trouble.” She looked up when she heard helicopters in the distance and grabbed Maggie’s mask from the ground, fitting it back over her face. She looked behind her and saw Kate do the same, giving her a thankful nod. Their identities would be safe for now.

 

* * *

  
  


“Several bruised ribs. Sprained ankle and shoulder. Nothing’s broken.” Alex flipped off the light box that held Kate’s RX images and turned to face the woman on the bed. Kate was still dressed in her Batwoman suit, her mask on the table next to her after Alex assured her she wouldn’t be disturbed and that the cameras were down. “You were lucky.” They all were if she was being honest. Several of her fellow agents were injured, some pretty seriously, but no one died.

Kate gave her a lopsided grin. “I wouldn’t call it luck, Agent Danvers. It’s good gear and pure skill. It’s what I do.”

Alex shook her head and removed the RX from the wall, putting them into a brown, unmarked folder. She’d keep Kate’s identity concealed. Not for her, but for Maggie. “You know, I don’t get it. You are the heiress of the Kane empire. Your father is a distinct military career officer, Colonel Jacob Kane, who currently makes billions a year in weapons development. Everyone thinks you’re some spoilt rich girl that only drinks and parties, pretending to run a company in your father’s name to give you something to do. Yet you dress up in a suit and jump from rooftops.” When it seemed that she wouldn’t be getting any response, she stepped toward the door to leave.

“I was military once,” Kate said in a soft voice just before Alex reached the door. She waited until the agent turned back to her. “Following in my father’s footsteps. Got through the program with flying colors. Until they asked … And I told.” She paused and saw recognition in Alex’s eyes. “After all, a cadet should never lie. I was dishonorably discharged and my father swept it all under the rug. It was like nothing happened. Four years of hard work and training … gone … Just because of who I am.” She swallowed audibly. “I met Maggie not much later. She was training to be a cop. Wanting to make a difference in the world. A bit naive, if you asked me then. But even after all the crap her parents put her through, she still had so much hope for the future. She inspired me to do better. To be better. I became Batwoman because of her. To change the world, starting with Gotham. From the shadows out. Like he did.”

“The Batman,” Alex concluded and then blew out a breath. “Thank you for telling me this.” She reached for the handle of the door. “I have assigned Agent Vasquez to make sure you’re not disturbed. You can put on your mask if you want, but Susan is pretty clever.” She gave Kate a moment in case she wanted to conceal herself but wasn’t very surprised that the mask stayed on the table. She opened the door and nodded at Vasquez to take her place. She closed the door behind her, just catching the shy, “Hi, Miss Kane,” from the other agent. It made Alex smile.

 

* * *

  
  


Alex entered the next room and swallowed at the sight she found. Her sister was sitting on the bed, her legs swinging, and she was holding her ribs in laughter. Maggie was propped up against a few pillows, a big grin on her face as she was telling an apparently hilarious story. It would be a completely normal sight, if not for the black, kevlar enhanced suit Maggie was still wearing.

“No … they didn’t!” Kara squeaked out.

“Oh, I swear. Those two … frenemies, my ass.” Maggie’s eyes went past Kara when she saw Alex enter. 

Kara slid from the bed. “Maggie was telling a story about Kal and Bruce. They get themselves into trouble wherever they go.” She glanced back at Maggie before giving her sister a hug. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” 

Alex watched as Supergirl left the room and turned to Maggie, who was moving herself to sit a bit straighter, a grimace on her face. The lecture she had prepared died in her throat and she shook her head. “Peter should be fine, physically at least. He’s starting to remember more of his past. They had him drugged, with a derivative of the drug they made from his tears ironically. We’ll help him get back on his feet.”

“I’m sure you guys will.” Maggie nodded, relieved that the man was going to be ok. He was innocent in this matter. Didn’t ask for all that had happened to him. She looked at Alex, not really knowing what to say. “How about the other agents?”

“They should recover, in time. Daniels had it the worst. He might lose his leg. But he’ll live.” 

They stayed silent for a long time, both just trying not to stare at the other. The silence soon became stiffening and Alex finally broke it. “I never pegged you as a masked vigilante type.”

Maggie shrugged. “I never thought I was, to be honest. But here we are.” She looked at Alex closely, noticing her defensive stance. “I have a feeling you already knew. Figures.” 

“It wasn’t that hard. You show up with Kate Kane in tow, Batwoman and Monarch appear. And then there are the bruises … It was either that or Kane needs a new team of bodyguards.” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “But that doesn’t mean I agree with it. You know how I feel about vigilantes. I’m still expecting a call every day about James being found murdered on the streets somewhere. I thought you felt the same. But now I learn you’ve been hanging with them for years. No wonder you never talked about your time in Gotham much.”

Maggie had dropped her eyes to the bed, her fingers tracing random patterns on the sheets. The bat family was only a part of the reason she never spoke about Gotham. It just wasn’t a very good place to talk about. “Gotham was … is … somewhat of a nightmare. Being a cop there. It’s like being in purgatory. Batman and Robin, Batwoman, Nightwing … they are shady, yes. But in a place like that … It’s the only option. The last resort.” She let out a laugh, “You know, I dated Kate for two years before she told me the truth. One night, Batwoman had called me and I went to see her on the rooftop of my apartment building. She got down on one knee and proposed … I think I almost fainted.” Maggie glanced up at Alex, glad to see the ghost of a smirk on the other woman’s face. “I turned her down. Said I needed time to process everything. We didn’t last long after that.” The loss of her relationship and the need to escape the cruelness of Gotham made Maggie request her transfer to National City a couple of months later. 

“You went back to her.” Alex tried not to get jealous, but found it next to impossible to keep the sharp edge out of her voice.

“I had built a home here, with you. When that fell apart, everything else followed. I was destroying myself, slowly but surely. Drowning my sorrow in alcohol. I wasn’t planning on staying in Gotham. Maybe a couple of months before moving somewhere completely new. Get a fresh start.” Maggie shook her head. “Kate was good to me. As a friend, to make things perfectly clear. She gave me a purpose again. Something to live for. And no, she didn’t turn me into Monarch. That only happened after we came here. Though, knowing Kate, that was in her plans all along.” 

Alex snorted. “Yeah … it probably was.” She sighed deeply and leaned against Maggie’s bed, suddenly feeling very tired. “I’m going to go home. Get some sleep.” And she needed to cuddle with her daughter. 

Maggie nodded and took a hesitant breath, needing to clarify something before the other woman left. “Are we … ok?” she asked in a small voice.

That was a question not so easily answered. Alex rubbed at the back of her neck to buy herself some extra precious seconds. “I need some time.” It was the most honest answer she could give. Part of her wanted to fall into Maggie’s arms, glad that they were both alive and well. The other part of her felt betrayed and wanted to stay away as far as possible. Wanted to keep herself and her daughter away from pain and disaster. Cause how else could life with a vigilante be?

“Ok,” Maggie answered, keeping a steady voice. It was something she perfected over the years. Ever since she was a teenager and her parents kicked her out of her home, she knew how to smile and nod, even in the moments she was dying on the inside. “I’m just going to sleep off these wonderful painkillers I’ve been provided with. The DEO always gets the good stuff. See ya around, Danvers.” She slid down until her head hit the pillow.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything else, recognizing the signs of Maggie closing up. She shook her head and pushed away from the bed. “I’ll stop by in the morning. Have a good rest.” She walked out, not looking back, and missed Maggie’s teary eyes following her.

 

* * *

 

Maggie couldn’t sleep. Not even with the drugs pumping through her system. Every time she closed her eyes, the possible scenarios ran through her mind. She thought of Alex. Of Jamie. How she came to enjoy the little squirt’s presence in her life. But that would all be gone now wouldn’t it? There was no way Alex would allow a vigilante in her daughter’s life. 

Just as Maggie started to feel like she was building herself a home, it would be taken away. Again. She was getting fed up with it. Was it karma? Was she such a bad person in a previous life or something? 

Letting out a groan in frustration and defeat, Maggie sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. She grabbed the mask from the table and pulled it over her head. Monarch. She was Monarch now. It was a role she never knew she wanted, needed. But she did, honestly. 

She hopped from the bed and left the room, glad to find the hallways deserted. The DEO hadn’t flagged them a threat, probably because both the old and the new Director knew who they were and vouched for them. She crossed the hallways and peeked into Kate’s room. The woman was sleeping, her red hair spilled across the white pillow. Maggie was a little bit shocked to see her fingers linked with the agent currently sleeping in the chair. Susan’s head rested against the bed, Kate’s other hand only inches removed from it, probably slipped after the woman fell asleep. 

Maggie smiled softly and stepped back into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Perhaps Kate had finally found her place here in National City, far removed from the large shadow of Batman. Perhaps she could let Batwoman rest and live a normal life, or as normal as Kate Kane’s life could ever be. It was what she deserved.

After rounding a few corners, Maggie found what she was looking for. The small air vent she remembers from her early days of sneaking through the DEO. She and Alex first used them during the Daxamite invasion, but they proved to be useful afterward, when Agent Danvers was stuck at work and could use a distraction without anyone else finding out. If Maggie remembers correctly (which she knows she does) this one would lead right into the garage. She made quick work of the latch and slipped through.

 

* * *

 

“Where is she?” 

Alex was having a morning from hell. First, she woke up at 5 AM with a splitting headache. Then she got to the DEO to find her favorite motorcycle missing and now Maggie was AWOL too. 

Kate rubbed at her tired eyes, smirking at a blushing Susan who jumped up from her chair. “Jeez … Alex … I bet it’s still too early in the day for such an attitude,” Kate quipped.

Alex frowned and glanced at Susan, cutting her subordinate some slack. “At ease, Agent Vasquez.” She showed Kate the tablet she was holding. It had video footage off Monarch in the garage, hotwiring her bike and speeding off. “Where would she go?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Kate mumbled, surprised Maggie would leave without telling her. “She could have just gone home. I can take you.” When Alex nodded, she climbed out of bed, careful not to jostle her injured ribs. 

The trio made their way to a black, unmarked vehicle and Susan took the wheel, Alex riding shotgun to give Kate the wide backseat to lay down on. It only took them fifteen minutes to reach Kate’s apartment building and she led them out back to the secret entrance. 

“Nice set up you got here,” Susan mentioned when Kate opened the hidden door with a palm scanner. The wink she got in return made her blush. 

Kate led them up the stairs to her lair and she opened a closet, showing Monarch’s suit in place. “She’s been here alright.” She used another palm scanner to open the way to her apartment. “Mags?”

Alex broke free from the group and quickly checked the rest of the apartment, finding it empty. “She’s not here.”

Opening a couple of cupboards, Kate groaned. “Most of her clothes are missing.” She glanced at Alex. “She’s running again.” 

Rubbing her forehead, Alex breathed deeply. So that was it then. One snag and Maggie ran away. “You know what, let her. I honestly don’t care anymore. Susan? Can you stay for a while and make sure Kate’s settled? Then you can take the car and go home. Take a break. You earned it. I need some air.” She was glad she hadn’t taken the time to change into her DEO clothes yet. It meant she could just walk home instead of needing to head back in and change first. She completely missed the look Kate shot Susan, or the blush on the short woman’s cheeks when she murmured an affirmative. Alex waved them both off and made her way outside and into the cold morning air. It would help clear her head. And it wasn’t that far to her house anyway. 

The moment the door closed behind Alex, Kate turned to Susan. “Do you have Supergirl’s number?”

“Sure. Why?” Susan lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, already taking her phone out of her pocket.

“Because only one woman can find Maggie when she doesn’t want to be found in this huge city.” 

 

* * *

 

Kara took off seconds after the phone call ended, leaving Lena to shake her head, having caught the gist of the conversation. Hovering in the air, Supergirl closed her eyes and listened. She knew Maggie’s heartbeat, she knew everyone’s heartbeat, and it only took her a few seconds to separate the sound from the rest. She flew off to land near the bus station, frowning when she saw the intercity bus just leave. She shook her head but then picked up the sound again and she turned around to the lone figure sitting on the bench, a backpack at her feet. She made her way over and sat down next to Maggie. “It seems you missed your bus.”

Maggie shrugged. “Yeah … I guess I did.”

“Why are you leaving? I thought things were going good between you and Alex.” 

“Me and Alex, sure. Monarch and Alex however …” Maggie closed her eyes. She didn’t even take her suit with her, deciding she didn’t deserve it. Perhaps Kate could find someone more worthy to wear it. Someone who wouldn’t run at the first sign of trouble. “Breaking up with Alex almost destroyed me the first time. I can’t do that again … And Jamie. I won’t be able to face that girl without breaking apart.” She glanced at Kara. “I thought I could go to Hub City, start over. Something I should’ve done years ago, instead of sticking in Gotham. That was never good for anyone.”

Kara frowned, “If you really wanted to go to Hub City, you would’ve gotten on that bus.” She placed a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “I think you’re really brave. You channeled your anger and your fear into becoming something good. Alex knows that. She’s not angry that you’re a vigilante, she’s scared. Scared of losing you again.” She paused for a moment and looked into Maggie’s eyes. “And right now you’re doing what she fears. You’re running. She is losing you. Right now you’re not a hero, you’re just a scared little mouse. Or should I say butterfly? What is it with the butterfly anyway?” 

Maggie snorted at that last remark. “That was the idea of a little Robin. Payback for all the teasing.” She blew out a breath. “But you’re right. I should’ve stayed and fought for her, for us, the first time. But I didn’t. I drank myself stupid and nearly destroyed my life myself. If I want to be a hero, I better start acting like one and face the music.” She stood and shouldered her backpack, turning to where she parked Alex’s bike.

“Oh, and she’s really pissed you stole her bike!” 

Still walking, Maggie turned and grinned. “I just borrowed it!”

 

* * *

 

Alex wasn’t paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV. She’d probably seen it a hundred times before anyway. She pulled Jamie close against her, the girl too focused on the movie playing to notice it, and nuzzled into the soft and curly hair. She tried to keep herself together, she had to. At least until after Jamie went off to bed. She told Maggie the truth. She needed time to figure this out. But now Maggie had left and it felt like their first breakup all over again. She couldn’t build a future with someone who would run away at the first sign of trouble. That wasn’t fair to her. And especially not to Jamie. She blinked away the tears and inhaled again, grounding herself in the scent of her daughter.

The doorbell rang and Alex sat up with a frown. “Stay here,” she told her daughter and moved to the hallway, grabbing her gun from its safe. She held her gun low as she peeked through the peephole. She gasped when she saw who was on the other side of the door. 

It was Maggie, looking tired and disheveled, holding a single red rose. Alex opened the door just wide enough to show herself, the gun still in her hand, and Maggie swallowed, holding out the rose. “I wanted a purple hyacinth, but the store was out. Apparently a lot of people have to apologize for something today.” Alex didn’t move. “Can … Can I come in? Preferably without getting shot?” 

Alex turned and stepped back, returning her gun to the safe in the hallway. She had left the door open and Maggie took it as a sign for her to enter. “You came back,” Alex said with little or no emotion in her voice, her back still turned to Maggie.

“Yeah … I’m an ass, I know. The years haven’t changed me that much. Your sister reminded me again of that fact.” Maggie took a breath. “I’m sorry I ran. For a moment there, I didn’t know what else to do. But I was being stupid. Nothing new there, right? I’m still a stubborn, stupid ass.” She trailed off, noticing that Alex still hadn’t turned around. “Look, what I’m trying to say here is that I’m sorry I lied to you. About me being Monarch. But that’s the only thing I lied about. Not about you, about my feelings for you. And Jamie. And I’ll get Kate to find someone else to wear that mask. You’re more important to me than playing the hero. I realize that now. You have to believe me!” She was practically begging now, not sure what Alex’s rejection would do to her now. 

Alex’s shoulders dropped and she turned. “We will always want to play the hero. You and I … It’s who we are. There’s no changing that. Detective Sawyer was a hero without a mask. Monarch is a hero with one. They’re both … you.” She saw Maggie’s chin drop, recognizing it as rejection, and reached out, cupping her hand underneath it to bring her eyes back up. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I have since the moment you first walked into my crime scene.” She smirked at the expected, “my crime scene,” Maggie mumbled in between. “And during the years we were apart. No one else came close. But we need to talk about this vigilante business. Cause that’s what adults do, they talk about things. They don’t just run away.” 

Closing the distance, Maggie covered Alex’s lips with her own in a soft, slow kiss. She looked up at Alex when they parted. “I know … I’ll try to do things differently in the future. Promise me you’ll hit me in the head if I don’t. Or better yet, you have my permission to shoot me.” She grinned when Alex leaned back in for a kiss and held a hand to her shoulder to stop her descent. “Also I brought your bike back. Sorry I borrowed it.” 

“It better not have one scratch on it, Sawyer,” Alex growled. It faded the moment Jamie peeked her head through the door.

“Maggie!” Jammie yelled in joy and ran towards her, jumping up into the woman’s arms. “I missed you.”

Maggie was a little stunned at the welcome. Sure, she hadn’t seen the girl in a couple of days, but that was nothing new. She must have picked up on the tension Alex carried around. She lifted an eyebrow at Alex, who was beaming at them both.

“Want to watch Frozen with me?” Jamie asked.

Alex rolled her eyes at the choice of movie. Maggie just smiled, “Lead the way squirt.” She let Jamie take her hand and pull her toward the living room. At the last moment, Maggie took Alex’s hand and pulled her along. 

Alex chuckled and let her.

  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to feed the author.


End file.
